Angel, Demon, and Dragon
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Roxas is an angel, Axel a demon, and Night is Roxas's partner. When Roxas and Night are sent to the human world for a mission, they meet Axel, but none of them realize what the other is. Roxas and Axel start to fall for each other, but when they find out what the other is, will their love stay? Will it last through the rules of their worlds? Just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay to another story! This one should be interesting, seeing as it's an angel/demon sort of story. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Night.

Angel, Demon, & Dragon

Chapter 1

"You both understand why you are being sent to the human world, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"You both know your missions?"

"Yes, sir."

"You both know the rules. Especially no falling in love with any humans."

"We understand, sir."

"You both have your orders, so follow them to the full extent."

"As you wish, God." And with that, my partner and I left God's chamber. We took off, launching ourselves from the open area and taking to the skies. We glided through the warm air, heading back to our own chamber, where we were to prepare for our departure to the human world.

My partner, Roxas, is an angel, while I am a silver-armored dragon. Roxas and I resided in Heaven, where we served under God and carried out his orders in the forms of missions. God, also known as Sephiroth, had us as his best warriors and most reliable pair. Roxas landed first, his boyish features literally radiating beauty in the light of the setting sun. I landed gracefully shortly after, and trotted after my friend and partner.

Roxas and I got along very well, better than most pairs, like Sora and Riku, for example. Those two could argue like there was no tomorrow, but then make up and be fine the next second. Most pairs of angels did okay when it came to teamwork and things, but Roxas and I were the best at everything. We were the best with teamwork, magic, combos, combat, and just about everything else. I felt it was because since it's not a pair of angels, but rather an angel and a dragon, then we're just better that way.

Anyway, our mission in the human world was this: infiltrate their world and become a part of the community, and then find out about their world so we could better understand them. Also, we had to watch out for demons. We were capable of sensing them, but that wasn't always perfect. Some of the more powerful demons could conceal their demonic aura from us and any other beings that could pick them out of a crowd. I was just worried about Roxas. Sephiroth had warned us to not fall in love, and that wouldn't be a problem for me, but as for Roxas…I couldn't say. All angels that get partnered up end up being…mates, I guess you could say. Partners are bonded for life, and since angels are immortal, that means forever. That obviously didn't work with Roxas and me, seeing as we're two totally different beings.

"Night, are you okay?" Roxas's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him as he packed his clothing. I drew closed the opening of my pack, which held some of my possessions in it, and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of looking forward to this mission, you know?" I answered. Roxas merely nodded in understanding. We hadn't been on a mission in a long time, maybe about 3 or 4 years. Things had gotten boring over time, and we were eager to start this one. True, Roxas would have to hide his wings and wouldn't be able to fly often, and neither would I, but this would all be worth it in the end if we had to fight.

The both of us loved a good fight, and for Roxas, using his twin weapons, a pair of Keyblades called Oblivion and Oathkeeper, was his best method of fighting. And when we combined our strengths, we were unstoppable. Roxas and I, by ourselves, were each a force to be reckoned with, but together…together we couldn't be stopped. Roxas finally drew his pack closed, and we flew off to the portal that would teleport us to the human world. We stood close by the portal, and then leapt through, ending up in a forest away from civilization. Roxas nodded to me, and I trotted ahead, leading the way to the city. I took in small sniffs here and there, reacquainting myself with the human world.

Roxas and I had been here once before, but it wasn't very long, just enough time to learn about the humans and some of their ways. You see, angels, demons, and humans live very differently. While demons live like animals, fighting for food and survival, and angels live peacefully without fighting except for training and demon fights, the humans live in a mix of both, with much strife in their world. The humans, from what we had learned, have had a lot of fights and wars in their time. Yes, angels and demons have had their fair share of fights, too, but that doesn't mean we're like the humans. After all, angels and demons have heightened strength, magic capabilities, and can summon their weapons to them out of thin air. Basically, angels and demons are the superior beings compared to humans.

Roxas eventually took the lead, taking off into a swift sprint through the forest, and we left for the planned residence we would live in for the duration of our mission. We were to attend a high school here in the local area, and just begin to blend in with our surroundings. It wouldn't be hard for me, seeing as humans accepted dragons in their surroundings years ago, and know they still exist to this day. The fact that I'm just a small dragon to them, and look like I'm not that powerful, is enough to basically make me an easy bully victim. But what they don't know is that I can fight back very well. Roxas would blend in easier than I would, considering his human appearance. He's also on the small side, obviously taller than me, seeing as I'm about two feet tall on my hind legs and 1 ½ feet tall while on all fours. Roxas is about 5' 7", so I typically perch on his shoulder while walking or in crowds.

We arrived at the correct address during the middle of the night, so as not to call attention to ourselves, and slipped inside. Thankfully, one of our fellow angels, Naminé, could control memories and manipulate them. She had skillfully used her powers to make the people near our temporary home think we had moved in earlier in the day. I flipped on a couple of lights in the house, and we began to explore a bit. The whole place was already furnished, so we didn't need to worry about that, thankfully. Roxas and I placed our packs on the floor by the bedroom door, and then looked around inside. There was already a bunch of clothes in the closet for Roxas, and they were all casual enough for school, but formal enough to go out in if need be. I yawned widely and stretched, tired from the long run to get here. We couldn't fly here, or else we would have been spotted.

"Tired?" Roxas asked me teasingly, a slight smile on his face.

"Kinda," I replied. "I'm ready to call it a night. After all, we start your classes tomorrow morning. We'll need a lot of sleep. Ugh, I'm not looking forward to waking up early."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," my blonde partner assured me with a teasing grin. His cerulean eyes showed some of his tiredness, though. "But you're right, we need sleep. Let's get ready for bed." Roxas began to get ready for bed while I curled up in the nest that had been set up by the bed. Soon enough, the blonde crawled into bed, setting his alarm for the next morning as he did so. We bid one another good night and fell asleep, ready for what may come.

X*X*X*X

The alarm came far too soon the next morning. Five in the morning is way too early! I groaned loudly, not wanting to even move, let alone get out of my nest. Roxas climbed out of his bed, and shoved me playfully, and I grumbled, but got up anyway. My blonde companion stretched his large silvery-white angel wings as far as they would go in the small bedroom, and stretched his arms as well. I yawned widely, and stretched out each limb individually, ending with each wing opening wide. I folded my wings, as did Roxas, and he began to get dressed. He pulled on a casual blue V-neck t-shirt that matched his sapphire eyes, and black denim jeans. I wasn't sure about him keeping his wings trapped like that, but then again, I could defend him if need be.

He slipped on a pair of green and blue converse, and then led the way down the stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast as I trotted after him. I looked through the fridge, which was fully stocked with plenty of food, all of which we would use. I decided on a couple of fried eggs as Roxas popped some bread in the toaster and pulled out a jar of strawberry jam. We ate quietly, not sure what to say. Finally, I broke the silence.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"…Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," he murmured. "How about you?"

"Hey, you know me, I'm as ready as you are," I laughed. We polished off the last of our breakfasts and headed towards the door, Roxas snagging his black and white checkered backpack on the way out the door. As we walked at a quick pace towards the school, or rather Roxas walked while I rode on his shoulder, I thought about the mission. I didn't always understand Sephiroth's intentions, and I probably never would, but I felt kind of strange about this mission. I almost had a pooling feeling of suspicion or dread in my gut about it. Sephiroth had said that we were to learn more about the humans with this mission, but there had to be a hidden agenda, or something that he knew, but we didn't.

Roxas and I were never ones to question orders, nor disobey them, but I just had this really bad feeling deep down, but I didn't know what the source was. I shrugged to myself; it was probably nothing, but then again, you never know.

We arrived at the high school we would be attending, and made our way to the front office to get Roxas's schedule. The woman at the desk was kind to us, and helped us by giving my blonde friend a map of the school to help him find his way around. I was already fairly certain we wouldn't need it, though. The woman wished us good luck, and then we left for our first class: trigonometry. It wouldn't be too difficult, seeing as we were quick learners. We had to be when we were being taught how to fight.

We walked into the class, and it was nearly empty, with the exception of a small amount of students and the teacher standing at the front of the classroom. The teacher had dark hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing an outfit made of leather that looked pretty…um, skimpy. She was clad in a short black leather skirt with a matching top that covered her chest only. She looked at us as we walked in, and motioned us over. We approached her, and she greeted us warmly.

"So, you're the newbies, huh?" she asked kindly. "I'm Tifa, and I'll be your trigonometry teacher this year. You're Roxas and Night, correct?"

"Yes," I said simply with a nod. Roxas added more.

"Yeah, that's us," he told her softly. "Are there assigned seats?"

"No, you're free to choose a seat wherever you want," Tifa answered. We nodded in understanding, and then Roxas walked over to the desk in the far back corner, next to the window. He dropped his messenger bag on the floor next to our desk, and I settled myself on the windowsill while he sat at the desk. Roxas and I murmured to one another quietly as we waited for the class to start, speaking in nearly silent voices about our mission. Soon enough, the bell rang, and students began to run into the classroom and take their seats. Tifa got up from her desk and began her greeting for the class.

"Class, today we have a new student and his friend with us, and they're new here. Let's help them to feel welcome, okay?" she started. She looked to us and motioned for the pair of us to come to the front of the class and introduce ourselves. I groaned internally, but jumped onto Roxas's shoulder as he started to walk to the front of the class.

"My name is Roxas, and this is Night, my friend," Roxas said, gesturing to me when he said my name. "We're from Destiny Islands, and we're happy to now be here in Twilight Town for a new beginning." Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang, and a very tall redhead burst into the room.

"Damn, sorry I'm late, Tifa!" he swiftly apologized in response to her annoyed face. He then turned his attention to us. "Well, who are these two unfamiliar faces?" he said, giving a Cheshire cat-like grin. Tifa rolled her eyes, obviously irritated by his sudden change in topic.

"These two are Roxas and Night, Roxas being a new student here, and Night is his friend," she explained. "And Axel, since you seem to have a similar schedule with Roxas, you'll be their guide to each of his classes." The redhead, obviously Axel, groaned.

"I seriously have to babysit?" he whined. "Why not have Sora do it? He's always so enthusiastic about newbies…" Roxas's expression darkened at the mention of 'babysitting', and Tifa's eyes narrowed to slits. A spiky-haired brunette looked up from his desk at the mention of the name 'Sora', so I figured he must be Sora.

"Axel, Sora doesn't have the same schedule as Roxas, and you do, so you're going to be his guide," Tifa snapped at him as Sora kind of shrank in his seat. Axel didn't bother with a retort, but instead walked to his desk, which was at the back of the room…right next to ours. Roxas turned to Tifa.

"I think we'll be okay, Tifa. We'd rather not be 'babysat' by some cocky jerk," he told her calmly, and I knew he was holding back what he really wanted to say. I wanted to growl at Axel, but I bit it back, settling with a glare. There were some stifled giggles as Tifa and Axel looked at Roxas, Tifa being surprised, and Axel looking pissed.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked. "He'll do it, even if he doesn't like it." She threw a stern look at Axel when she said this. He ignored her and continued to glare at Roxas.

"If he must, then let him," Roxas replied. Tifa watched us for a moment more, and then shrugged.

"Well, it's settled. He'll be your guide around the school and to your classes for your first week here, and maybe longer if need be," she told us. We nodded in acknowledgement, and then went back to our desk. I remained perched on Roxas's shoulder the whole period, all the way until the bell. As my blonde partner took his notes for the class, I could feel Axel's glare on us the whole time. I finally sent him a death glare about ten minutes before the bell rang, effectively stopping his rudeness.

Once the bell rang, Axel crammed his stuff into his backpack and stood, towering over Roxas and me while Roxas calmly placed his notebook and pencil back into his messenger bag. As soon as we stood, Axel silently led the way out of the room, and we were quickly and easily able to keep up with him as he led us to our second class, psychology. I was eager for that class, seeing as I loved the idea of getting to know the depths of the mind. When we reached the class, Roxas and I split off from Axel to speak to the teacher. My friend presented his schedule to the teacher, an older, blonde man with hair that slicked back and a matching blonde goatee. He wore a lab coat for some odd reason, and a red scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Ah, so you two are the new students, correct?" he guessed. "Or rather, the new student and his friend. Roxas and Night, correct?"

"Yes sir," I said, looking eager. I was here to learn as much as Roxas was, I just couldn't apply as a student seeing as I don't look human.

"Good to meet you both," he said kindly. "My name is Ansem the Wise, but just call me Ansem. You may sit anywhere you'd like, just try not to cause problems."

"No problem, Ansem," Roxas assured him, and we took a seat in the back by the window again, just like in trig. Axel was seated in front of us this time. As Roxas pulled out his notebook for psychology and a pencil, the redhead turned in his seat to speak to us. His piercing acidic green eyes looked us over, but I noticed his focus was mostly directed on Roxas. My silver eyes narrowed to slits at him, but he either didn't notice, or he ignored me. I realized he had purple, upside down, teardrop-shaped tattoos underneath his eyes, one under each. They actually made his eyes really stand out.

"Can we help you?" I asked finally, breaking the silence between the three of us. Axel's gaze switched to me, and he spoke after a pause.

"I want to apologize…for earlier," he told us. "I'm sorry for saying that escorting you would be babysitting." I jaw almost dropped to the floor, I was that shocked. Axel didn't seem like the kind of guy to apologize, let alone so quickly to someone he hardly knows. Roxas's ocean eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't reply.

"…Well, then I'm sorry for calling you a cocky jerk," he finally said after a long moment. I flicked my eyes to look at Roxas, and he looked perfectly sincere in his words. Axel blinked, surprised. When he recovered from his surprise, he grinned and held out his hand to Roxas and me.

"Friends?" he offered, and Roxas smiled as he shook hands with the redhead. Roxas pulled away, and I rolled my eyes, but smirked slightly as I shook hands with him as well. "Cool. Well, now that we're friends, I'll introduce you to my other friends at lunch."

"Really?" Roxas asked, surprised. "What are they like?"

"Well, there's Sora," Axel began. "He's a brunette around your height, Roxas, with spiky brown hair and probably the most energetic and bubbly personality of anyone I've ever known. Well, maybe Demyx, but he's another guy you'll meet at lunch." Just then, the bell rang, and the Ansem started the class. Roxas wrote down everything Ansem wrote on the board and said, keeping up quite well with the lecture. I looked around and saw several students desperately trying to keep up with him, while the rest had just given up with the task. Axel was just doodling, drawing pictures of random animals, like tigers, foxes, wolves, etc. I guessed he didn't care about the class, had already taken it, or already knew the material.

I paid avid attention to the lecture, memorizing the notes and such, and practically hanging onto every word Ansem said. Like I said before, I love psychology. Finally, though, the bell rang, and everyone in the class except for Axel, Roxas, and me sighed with relief. In fact, I actually groaned quietly in irritation. Roxas smirked at me as he placed his notebook and pencil back into his messenger bag, and then we got up to follow Axel, who was patiently waiting for us next to his desk. He led us to our third class, English. There, Roxas and I met our English teacher, Leon. He was tall, with almost shoulder-length brown hair, and a scar across his face. He greeted us quietly when we showed him our schedule, and told us to sit wherever. We sat next to Axel again, and yet again by the window.

Axel was about to tell us more about his friends, but then the bell rang, signaling the start of the class. He scowled, but looked to the front of the class anyway. Roxas wrote down his notes as he had been, I stared out the window while tuning out Leon's lecture, and Axel resumed doodling again. As soon as the bell rang, Axel crammed his stuff into his bag while Roxas neatly placed his notebook and pencil back into his bag. Time for lunch, and time to meet Axel's friends. Come what may.

A/N: FINALLY! Damn, after over a week of working on this, it's finally DONE! Jeez, took me long enough…Anyway, I hope you all like this one, and if so, let me know! R&R, peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All right, now I apologize right now that I'm not working on my other stories, but I need to start on something new for the time being. Trust me; I will work on my other stories, but not right now. Soon, though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Night.

Angel, Demon, and Dragon

Chapter 2

Well, it was now time for lunch, and Axel was leading us to the cafeteria, and to meet his friends. He had only been able to tell us of one, Sora, and I had seen him in trig. When we reached the cafeteria, Axel led Roxas and me to a table in the back corner, where a group of teens was already settled at. As soon as one of them saw us, he began to wave enthusiastically at Axel, a huge grin on his face. Upon reaching the table, Axel pulled us out from behind him and introduced us.

"Guys, this is Roxas and his friend, Night," he said. "They're with us now." He had everyone introduce themselves to us.

"I'm Demyx!" the one who had waved to us said. He had sandy blonde hair styled into a mullet/mohawk sort of style, and looked like he was almost as tall as Axel. His sea-green eyes sparkled with joy from meeting us. "And this is Zexion, but I call him Zexy because he's my boyfriend!" he added, wrapping an arm around a shorter boy's shoulders. The boy, obviously Zexion, had slate-colored hair with long bangs that covered his right eye. His visible eye was a bluish-violet color, and he had his nose buried in a book. When Demyx pulled him close, however, he almost looked irritated, but blushed nonetheless.

"I'm Sora!" a brunette boy said next. We looked over to see Sora from trig sitting next to a silverette. His chocolate-brown hair was still spiky like before, and his bright blue eyes watched us happily. He glomped the silverette next to him awkwardly, seeing as they were both sitting and said, "And this is my boyfriend, Riku! Don't mind him if he doesn't talk much, though. He's just the strong, silent type of guy." Riku's aquamarine eyes studied us, as though he thought we might give ourselves away. I recognized the pair from heaven, and knew they must have been here for a while to already be a part of the group. I knew Sora and Riku were playing dumb and innocent, and it worked well.

"My name is Kairi, and this is my twin sister, Naminé," a girl with wine-red hair told us. Her sister, Naminé, had pale blonde hair and blue eyes like her sister's, but she didn't say anything, instead just waving. There was one other person at the table, but she didn't say anything, even after Axel gave her a stern look. She just huffed and flicked her hair, making the pair of antennae-like strands of hair on her head shake. Her blue eyes cast an ice-cold glare at Roxas and me, but I just glared back.

"Fine. Since she won't say anything right now, I'll introduce her," Axel said. "That's Larxene, and she's the toughest girl I've ever met. Try not to cross her, or else she'll either beat you down, or send you home crying." He looked at us, and we looked at him, me breaking off my glare from Larxene in the process. "And that's everyone!" he said. Suddenly, his stomach growled, and he laughed, beginning to head to the lunch line. "I need to get some food. Coming with me?" he asked Roxas. My blonde friend looked at me, and I shrugged, so we went with Axel to get some food. Roxas grabbed himself a ham and cheese sandwich, as well as an apple for me, and some bottled water. Axel just grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda, and we went to pay. Once we had settled into a couple of seats at the table with the others, I snatched up the apple Roxas had grabbed for me and began to eat. Roxas chewed on his sandwich as Axel began to talk to us.

"So, where are you guys from?" he asked, and everyone else tuned in to our conversation. I noticed warning looks from Riku and Sora, and I glared back at them, and then returned my focus back to Roxas and Axel.

"Destiny Islands," Roxas told him. "Why? Where are you from?"

"Hollow Bastion," Axel replied smoothly. "Moved here about…I dunno…four, maybe five, years ago? I think that's right. Anyway, I live on my own."

"Same here," I said. "Roxas's parents passed away about a month or two ago, and since I've basically helped to care for him his whole life, he pretty much lives with me." Roxas nodded slowly in agreement, and when I looked at him, I realized he was purposely making himself look sad to make his story more believable. The others gave him almost pitying looks, except for Larxene, who liked like she didn't give a damn. I decided to find out what her deal was.

"So…Larxene," I said, and she gave me a dirty look. "What's your deal? You haven't said a single word to us since we arrived, almost as though you don't like us from the start. We haven't done anything to you, so why so cold?"

"Fine. You want to know what my deal is?" she snapped. "I don't like short lizards that think they know everything when they don't know shit!"

Everything went dead silent at the table, and my right eye twitched. Oh no she did _not_ just go there. I stalked over to her, slowly leaving Roxas's shoulder, and even though he knew what I could do, he didn't stop me. He knew she had this one coming. I bared my razor-sharp fangs and allowed a series of growls to rumble through my chest and throat. She didn't back down, but I continued to approach. When my nose was about an inch from her face, she narrowed her eyes at me, and suddenly slapped me. I didn't even flinch. She jerked back from shock, and I snapped my jaws closed in front of her face like a steel trap. I snarled and swiped my claws at her face, leaving three stinging lines that leaked blood from her cheek. She stared at me, terror in her eyes, and then fled from the table, tears in her eyes. I nodded once in satisfaction, and then made my way back to Roxas's shoulder. Sighing, I looked at the others at the table, who stared at me, stunned. Finally, Sora spoke first.

"I didn't see that one coming, but she had it coming to her," he said. Zexion had even paid attention to the whole incident, and he watched me, almost like he was searching for something. I looked at Axel, whose jaw was almost on the floor in shock. He shook his head, almost as if to clear it, and then looked at me.

"Jesus, Night!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think anyone could scare her, but you just did! Nothing I've ever done could make her attitude any better, and I think you just about tamed her there."

"Well, nobody ever gets away with calling me short or a lizard, let alone both in one shot," I informed them. "Roxas has seen it happen. She actually got off lightly, considering what she said and did. Normally I beat the living shit out of people who do that." Axel nodded once, slowly, and I knew he understood my message: Don't piss me off, or you'll die. Demyx looked a bit nervous, but he soon went back to his normal self after the conversation of random things came back. Riku had the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face, and when he realized I had noticed it, it vanished. I knew he was satisfied with what I had done to Larxene, and she seemed to deserve it, from what the others said.

Soon enough, it was time to go back to class, and we all heaved ourselves from our seats. Roxas and I bid the others farewell, and then Axel led us to our next class, gym. Ah, gym. It would be like training back in heaven, but without using our powers or weapons. Or our wings. I highly doubt it'd be as harsh, too.

Walking into the gym, Roxas and I spotted the teacher, a tall, spiky-haired blonde that looked somewhat like Roxas. We approached our gym teacher and handed him our schedule to show we were in his class. He nodded and introduced himself as "Cloud", and we were told to get ready for the class. We went into the locker room and Roxas quickly went into an empty bathroom stall to change, so as not to reveal his wings. I stood outside the stall, making sure no one could see my friend as he changed. He came out less than two minutes afterwards, dressed in a pair of black and white checkered shorts and a silvery-white t-shirt. I climbed into his shoulder again and we followed Axel, who was waiting for us, out to the gym, where Cloud partnered up the blonde and redhead for the day's activities. Cloud called me over to watch for a bit, and as I settled down on the bleachers, he came over to me.

"How's your mission been going?" he asked, and I nearly jumped out of my armor when he said it. I looked at him strangely, and he chuckled. "Obviously you don't remember me. I'm Roxas's brother, remember?" Then it clicked. I recognized him, and remembered that we hadn't seen him in a long time. Now I knew why; he had been here the past seven years!

"It's been going well," I murmured back. "We've already been accepted by a group that Riku and Sora are with, so that will hopefully make things easier. The classes will be simple, as well. Try not to challenge your brother too much; you know how well he does in physical combat."

Cloud smirked. "I'll try to remember that. I may just use him for more class motivation," he replied. "Some of these kids hardly do anything, and they don't have a good reason for it, either." I laughed lightly.

"Well, don't use him too much, or else they'll think you're either picking on him or that he's your favorite," I reminded him. "After all, no one besides the angels and me know about you two being brothers." He nodded in agreement, and then went back to standing by the door to his office. I watched Roxas and Axel as they seemed to get really competitive with their game of badminton. Axel was running all over on his side of the net, trying to keep up with Roxas's pace while Roxas was hardly moving on his side. He made quick, easy smacks with his racket, and eventually dealt a blow to the birdie that scored the winning point. Axel tried to dive for it, but fell on the floor instead. He was panting hard as he got back to his feet, and went over to his blonde friend. They shook hands, and I tuned into the conversation.

"Good game," Axel was saying. "How'd you get that good?"

"Lots of exercise," Roxas said simply, smirking. "I run a lot, and used to play a lot in the sand courts for badminton at Destiny Islands."

"Maybe I should get more practice in if I want to keep up with you," Axel replied with a laugh. I smiled softly to myself, and knew that even though Sephiroth had forbidden Roxas and me to fall in love, there was no stopping Roxas from falling for Axel, and vice versa. Cloud blew his whistle at that moment, and yelled for everyone to go change. The class obeyed, and I followed Roxas to the locker room and stood outside the changing room door as he changed back into his school clothes. Upon his exiting the stall, I jumped onto his shoulder and grinned at him. He smirked back, and we went over to Axel, who had just exited a stall of his own. The redhead led us to our fifth and final class for the day, Anatomy and Physiology. As we made our way through the hall, Axel spoke.

"Be careful with Xemnas, our teacher," he warned us. "He's pretty freaky, and don't mention hearts with him unless you want to get a lecture on the subject that wastes class time. He rants about hearts if you even mention the word. Hence, cardiology is always the last subject of the year with him."

"Right, don't mention hearts within Xemnas's general vicinity," I said, with a snicker. Axel led us to the basement, where the science classes were all taught, and we entered the classroom. Roxas and I split off from Axel and approached Xemnas with the blonde's schedule, and showed it to the silver-haired teacher. His amber eyes gazed evenly at us as we showed him our schedule, and then he nodded and pointed to the desks. We took that as our cue to take a seat, which we did. We quickly retreated to the back with Axel, and sat by the window.

Right after Roxas had pulled out his notebook and pencil for the class, the bell rang, and Xemnas started the class. He began to lecture on the digestive system, and Roxas kept up with his notes effortlessly. I watched as Axel doodled in his notebook, just making pictures of random animals again. I saw as he put some finishing touches on a tiger picture, and I smiled to myself. He was a pretty damn good artist in my opinion. I watched as he began to draw a light outline of something that seemed familiar, and I watched as he sketched in each line.

Suddenly, I was nearly startled out of my armor by the ring of the bell, signaling the end of class and the end of the day. Roxas put his things away and stood, waiting for Axel. He soon joined us, and we left to go outside. Axel led us over to the parking lot, where he stood by a Honda Civic EX that was the same shade of red as his hair. It also had some black, flame-like streaks along the sides. I let out a low whistle.

"Nice car, man!" I said, impressed. "How'd you get this?"

"A good friend of mine who's good with cars and has a bunch of connections," he said simply, and then looked at Roxas. "So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Sure," Roxas said, but hesitated before asking, "Do you need my number, just in case something comes up?"

"Yeah, let's exchange numbers," Axel agreed. They handed each other their phones and typed in their phone numbers, and then gave the other back his phone. Axel waved to us before getting into his car, and we started to walk home. He revved his engine loudly before quickly peeling out of the parking lot. We walked over to where Riku and Sora were standing, and we walked to our homes together. Not even a minute had passed after leaving the school when Riku broke the silence.

"So, Roxas, I heard you kicked Axel's ass in gym today," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" Roxas replied coolly. The silverette shook his head is disbelief.

"Well, I was just shocked you don't have a black eye or something because of it," he remarked. I looked at him suspiciously; did Riku and Sora know something we didn't?

"What do you mean?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes to silver slits. Riku shrugged and Sora answered.

"It's just that whenever Axel loses, he gets violent," the brunette told us. "He's got a huge temper, and we were surprised that he didn't get mad at you when he lost that game in gym. Even Cloud was surprised."

"What, Cloud has had to break up these fights before?" Roxas asked. The pair next to us nodded.

"That just goes to show that he likes you," Riku informed the blonde. Roxas's big blue eyes widened in shock, but then relaxed. Sora noticed this, too.

"Do you like him back, Roxas?" he asked.

"…I'm not sure, but maybe I do," Roxas murmured. "I shouldn't, though! It's against our laws to fall in love with a human!"

"Well, as long as you really love him, does it matter, as long as you're happy?" Sora replied wisely. I looked at my partner, gauging his reaction. He seemed nervous, but I could also detect a faint pink tinge on his cheeks. I knew it! He's smitten! I wrapped my tail around his other shoulder, and he looked at me for reassurance.

"I'm with Sora on this one," I told him. "As long as you're happy, does it really matter whether he's an angel or a human? I don't think it matters." Roxas smiled softly at me, knowing that what I said was true. Sora and Riku gave my blonde partner reassuring smiles, and we walked to our homes in companionable silence. Once home, Roxas and I made some dinner, and then did our homework and went to bed. As we fell asleep, I thought about the impact Axel had had on Roxas so fast. It was a good thing for him, that much I was certain about, but I also knew that there was something different about Axel. He couldn't be an ordinary human. I decided to keep this to myself for now, though. We would see what happens eventually, so tomorrow, I'll pay close attention to him. I want to see if I can notice anything unusual about Axel that proves he's not human. I'll just have to wait and see.

A/N: Okay, here's the new chapter! I'm sorry I'm posting it so late, but is blocked from my laptop because of my damn parents, so I can only post on other computers, like the ones at my school. Also, because of that, I can't chat as often, but I still can through my 3DS, which has internet access when I'm at home. So I'll get any reviews you guys send me, but I won't be able to reply to them very quickly. Anyhoo, Read & Review, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3, I'm sorry I'm posting it so late! I hope this works out well…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Night.

Angel, Demon, & Dragon

Chapter 3

The next morning came, and Roxas and I groaned when the alarm clock went off, signaling the beginning of the new school day. I almost smashed it, though, when it wouldn't shut off, but Roxas stopped me in time by just unplugging it. My blonde friend laughed at my disgruntled expression as I glared at the alarm clock, angry that it wouldn't turn off. I rolled my eyes and got out of my nest, making my way to the kitchen to eat. Roxas soon joined me, checking his phone as he walked in without his shirt on. I looked at him, curious.

"Did someone text you or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, Axel did," he replied. My head snapped up from where I was digging through the fridge, and I stared at him. He now had my full attention.

"Really? What did he say?" I asked him.

"He said he's gonna pick us up from our place so we don't have to walk," he told me. I looked at Roxas strangely.

"How does he know where we live?" I demanded, confused.

"I typed in our address yesterday into his phone since the option was there," he answered. "He did the same for me, so we have each other's addresses." I sighed heavily.

"All right, I guess that works," I shrugged. Roxas grinned at me and then yawned widely, stretching his wings as he did so. I smirked at him. "Tired much?"

"Yeah, kinda," he admitted. I shook my head slowly at him.

"Okay, then let's get you some breakfast," I suggested, and he nodded eagerly. I chuckled lightly at his reaction and started to cook some fried eggs for us. While they cooked, I tossed Roxas a banana, and he wolfed it down quickly. He really _was_ hungry. Once the eggs were done, I put two on his plate and two on mine, and we practically inhaled them. Jeez, looks like I'm pretty damn hungry, too.

While Roxas threw on some clothes for school, I grabbed a pear from the fridge and munched on that as I waited. He came running out of our room in a hurry, his messenger bag already slung around his shoulder, and I swiftly jumped onto his other shoulder. He waited impatiently by the door, and I could tell he was nervous by the way some of his white feathers from his wings stuck out of his shirt. I quickly smoothed them down and tucked them back in so no one would see them, especially not Axel. Out of nowhere, a honk from a car sounded outside, and my blonde friend's head snapped up, his expression anxious.

"Relax, he's not gonna kill you, and it's not a date or anything," I assured him. He gave me a nervous smile in return. "He's just giving us a ride to school. No big deal, right?"

"Right…" he mumbled, and we left to go meet the redhead outside. When we got outside, I could feel the vibrations through the air from the music pounding in the car. Roxas and I climbed inside, but as soon as the door was opened, I was almost deafened by the volume of the song, "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park blasting through the air. We scrambled into the car, and slammed the door shut, stopping the neighbors from hearing the entire song. I scowled as I made a futile effort to cover my ears from the booming music, and Roxas quickly turned the volume down to background music level. Axel chuckled at my expression from where I was in the back seat, but stopped when I threatened to rip open the seat with my claws.

"So, Axel, did you get the homework done for psychology last night?" Roxas asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, right," the redhead snorted. "I did it this morning before coming over here."

"Of course you did," I snickered, and got a dirty look from our driver in return.

"I did!" he cried indignantly. "I may not be an 'A' student, but I do my homework when I have to!" Even Roxas rolled his sapphire eyes at that.

"I have to admit, I'm kinda on Night's side with that one, Axel," the blonde smirked.

"What?" Axel yelped. "Okay, fine, I don't always do my homework, but at least I do it most of the time!"

"Fine, I'll accept that," I sniggered. "At least you were honest this time."

"I'm pretty honest when I want to be," Axel retorted. "Especially when expressing my opinion about people I don't like."

"That's true," Roxas agreed, nodding.

"So, is there anything I should know about you guys that's important?" Axel asked, and I tensed up in the backseat. "You know, so I don't piss either of you off or something." When he added that, I relaxed a bit.

"Well, just that you don't call Night short, a lizard, or anything about him being weak," Roxas told him. "And that you don't insult me or pick fights with either of us."

"And why should nobody pick fights with either of you?" the redhead asked.

"Because Night is very dangerous, seeing as he hunts sometimes, and has taken down a mountain lion before," the blonde replied, "and because I've been trained in a lot of different types of self-defense. Think about it, with Night, he has razor-sharp claws and fangs, and can breathe fire. That in itself is a good enough reason to not mess with him. I'm just underestimated a lot." I knew why Roxas had only mentioned my fire-breathing ability and nothing else; we needed to keep a somewhat low profile, and mentioning that I control all elements as well as breathe some of them wouldn't help with that.

"Yeah, I can tell you're stronger than you look," Axel remarked, and I noticed my friend tense slightly. It was barely noticeable, but I knew even Axel could tell if he really paid attention. I mentally sighed with relief when he didn't comment on Roxas's posture.

About five minutes had passed since Axel had picked us up, and we arrived at the school, parking neatly in the parking lot. Once the ignition was shut off, Roxas quickly darted out of the car's passenger seat, and I was swift to follow him and jump on his shoulder. I noticed a couple of feathers poking out from the back of Roxas's shirt, so I discreetly tucked them back in without Axel noticing. The redhead unplugged his iPod from the stereo and climbed out from the driver's side, grabbing his backpack as he did so.

"You okay?" Axel asked us as he walked over, locking the car as he passed the front of it. He had noticed how fast we got out, damn it.

"Yeah, we're fine," Roxas answered. "I just was starting to feel a bit sick to my stomach."

"What did you eat this morning for breakfast?" he asked.

"A banana and a couple of fried eggs," the blonde replied. "I'll be fine; I just needed some fresh air."

"Okay then, if you say so," Axel shrugged, and then began to lead us into the school and to our first class. Trig went by quickly, as did psychology, and then English was over, too. Just the day in general flew by, and soon enough, it was over. Roxas and I walked home with Sora and Riku again, but we didn't share what Axel had said that morning with them, seeing as we didn't want them to become suspicious, too. By the time we got a chance to talk about that morning, just the two of us, it was late, dark, and we were about to go to bed. Roxas brought it up first.

"Night, do you think he suspects what I really am?" he asked.

"Well…" I hesitated, not wanting to share my suspicions about the redhead with my partner yet.

"What?" Roxas pressed, and I sighed heavily, deciding to share my thoughts with him.

"I have a feeling that Axel isn't completely human," I told him honestly. "I don't think he's just your average human, there's something different about him. I also don't think he knows what you are, but he may have a suspicion that you're not completely human, either. That's what I think." Roxas was silent for a long time, and I was almost afraid that he was mad at me or had fallen asleep. Finally, he replied.

"You think he may be a demon?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, maybe," I answered.

"I'm falling for him, though, and it's obvious he's falling for me, too," he mumbled. "What if he really _is_ a demon? What do we do, Night? I can't be in love with a human, and especially not a demon…"

"So what if he is, though, Roxas?" I growled. "Remember what Sora and Riku told you: as long as you're truly happy, that's all that matters. Do you agree with that?"

"…Yes, but I'm afraid of what Axel will think of he finds out I'm an angel," he whimpered, and I climbed onto the bed to comfort my best friend. He was starting to cry, so I began to use my tail to gently stroke along his back between his wings, soothing him.

"Shhh, Roxas," I murmured. "If he truly loves you, then he won't care that you're an angel. You don't seem to care that he may be a demon, so why should he care if you're an angel? Just because angels and demons are natural enemies, doesn't necessarily mean you need to hate each other. Everything will work out, okay?" Roxas slowly nodded, his eyes tightly closed as he fought off his negative emotions. Eventually, his whole body relaxed as he fell asleep, and I laid down next to him, falling asleep with a feeling of dread washing over me.

X*X*X*X

When it was morning, I gave a loud groan as the alarm clock went off. Roxas stirred from beside me, and I slid out from underneath the covers and onto the floor. I gave my best friend a concerned look, knowing his thoughts about Axel were probably still tormenting him. I gently shook Roxas, waking him up, but he promptly turned over and ignored me. I huffed and pounced on him, startling him into sitting up abruptly. He glared at me, but then his gaze softened as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry about last night," he mumbled with a sigh. I growled in frustration.

"Don't you dare apologize for something like that," I snapped. "You needed to let your feelings off of your chest, and you did. Remember, I'm here for you, no matter what. That's what best friends and partners are for."

"…Okay…" he whispered, and I saw the beginnings of tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. I hushed him gently as I stroked in between his wings again with my tail, just like last night. Once he had calmed down, we went downstairs to eat breakfast before leaving. Roxas picked at his food, not very hungry, so I decided to have him just eat an apple to get him through until lunch. He ate that as he got dressed for the day, carefully tucking his wings close to his back before pulling his shirt over his head. He threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and I jumped on his other shoulder as he ran out the door, locking it as we went. We ran to school as quickly as we could without looking too fast.

"Roxas, try not to avoid him, okay?" I told the blonde, and he nodded as he ran, not even breaking a sweat. Ten minutes passed, and we arrived at the front of the school, spotting Axel there with our friends. I called a greeting to them, waving as I did so, and Axel's face lit up when he saw Roxas. I gently nudged Roxas, and he gave a small and fake, but convincing, smile. I grinned at the redhead as he pushed himself off the brick wall of the school building and made his way over to us. Once he reached us, he wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Hey there Roxas, you feeling better today?" he asked the blonde. We had been a bit off yesterday; not talking much, spacing out a bunch, and not focusing much in class. We had been nervous about Axel's thoughts concerning Roxas's real identity, and hence were pretty distracted. Roxas shyly looked up at Axel and gave him a reassuring look.

"Yeah, I guess yesterday was just an off day for us," he told the redhead. Axel watched us for a moment longer, and then led us to the others, who were watching us. I knew he had an attraction to Roxas; it was extremely obvious. When we reached them, I caught Riku's eye and gave him a look that read: We need to talk. He nodded ever so slightly, and I sent my partner a telepathic message.

_Riku and I are going to go and speak about the possibility of Axel being a demon,_ I thought to him. He nodded to me, and I told the others I thought I saw something, so I left. Shortly after, I heard Riku give some excuse about needing to go to class early, and he followed after me. We made our way silently to the back of the gym, which was a separate building from the school, and took cover in the shadows. Once hidden, Riku spoke.

"What's wrong, Night?" he asked, genuinely worried about my asking to speak with him.

"It's about Axel," I told him. He gestured for me to continue, so I did. "Roxas and I think he may be a demon." Riku was silent for a moment, digesting this, and I continued. "The problem is that Roxas is falling for him, and I have no qualms about it, but I'm just scared about what Sephiroth will do if he finds out. I don't want anything to happen to my best friend and partner, and I know something horrible will happen if he's caught, especially on this mission, when we were instructed to not fall in love." Finally, Riku replied.

"Why do you think Axel is a demon?" he asked.

"He seems to suspect that Roxas is an angel, I think, and there's just something about him that I can sense that tells me he's not ordinary," I answered. Riku considered this for a moment.

"I know what you mean," he murmured. At my curious look, he explained. "I got that same feeling from Axel when Sora and I first him a couple years ago. We got close to him, becoming part of his inner circle of friends, but it was tough. Axel doesn't trust others easily, so Sora and I were surprised when he let you and Roxas in so quickly. He does seem to have a thing for Roxas, that much is obvious. I have no problem with it, and I know Sora won't either, as long as Roxas is happy. As for Sephiroth…"

"Yeah, he's another story," I muttered bitterly. "If Sephiroth ever finds out about Roxas falling for Axel, he'll either torture Roxas, or kill him. He'll probably also declare war against Reno in Hell, and that's the last thing we need."

"Right," Riku agreed. "I'll make sure Sora and any others, like Cloud and Leon, don't say anything about it. I'm sure they'll want to protect Roxas, too." And with that, we nodded in mutual agreement and left, Riku to his first class, and I to rejoin with the others. I called a greeting to the group as I approached, and they greeted me back as I jumped onto Roxas's shoulder. I knew that things were going to be a bit complicated now, but I was also sure that they would go somewhat smoothly, as long as nobody slipped up and told Sephiroth about Roxas and Axel's potential relationship. Eventually, the warning bell rang, and we all split up to go to class, Roxas, Axel, and I heading to trig. As we made our way to class, I prayed silently in my head that they wouldn't be caught.

A/N: Finally finished with this chapter! Next chapter will be a time skip, seeing as it's kinda boring to go through the story's events day by day. Enjoy, Read, & Review, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All right, I know this is a double post, but I happened to finish this chapter over the weekend before I could get to a computer with access to , so here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Night.

Angel, Demon, & Dragon

Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by smoothly, with no problems coming up. Roxas and Axel had grown very close during that time, and I knew it was just a matter of time until it was official. In classes, they were always paired together, even if it wasn't their choice, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Cloud and Leon were behind it, but I didn't care. As long as my best friend was happy, that was all that mattered. Eventually, after our fourth week in school, Roxas and I were pleasantly surprised to find out from Axel that he wanted to invite us to his place for the weekend.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. _Maybe this will be the chance for Axel to ask Roxas out,_ I thought to myself. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool for you two to see where I live, seeing as I've seen your guys' place," he explained. I looked at Roxas, and he seemed excited but nervous at the same time. I gave him a slight nudge so he would answer.

"Sure, Axel," the blonde replied. "That would be great!" And so, later on, after classes were over for the day, we met Axel by his car, and he stopped by our place so Roxas could grab some clothes and stuff. We dashed inside, and Roxas quickly grabbed some black pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, as well as some clothes for tomorrow, plus a few toiletries. Once finished, we ran out, locked the door, and jumped into Axel's car. He pulled out of the driveway and we left for his home. When we arrived, Roxas and I got out eagerly, ready to see the interior. Axel laughed at our faces as Roxas pouted at him for it.

"All right, all right, let's go inside," he said, and he unlocked the front door. It swung open, and we walked inside, taking in the atmosphere of Axel's home. I inhaled deeply and caught the warm, welcoming scent that seemed to fill the air. We looked about at the small home. The walls were a pretty shade of pale blue, the carpet a decent beige, and various pieces of mismatched furniture was placed in spots around the house. It had a cozy feel to it, and that was probably due to the fact that it was a one-story house and the old-fashioned furniture in the living room. Roxas and I looked at Axel as he shut the door behind him after he came inside.

"Well?" he asked, seeming a bit anxious about what we thought of his home. I rolled my pure silver eyes, but let Roxas answer.

"It's perfect, Axel!" the blonde told him happily. "It's so cozy and homey that it just makes me feel really good."

"I'm happy to hear that!" Axel replied, brightening up, and he started to head further in. "You guys thirsty?"

"Yeah, what do ya got?" Roxas asked, following him. I jumped off from Roxas's shoulder and trotted alongside my friend.

"I got Pepsi, Gatorade, water, milk, and vanilla coke," he told us, and I immediately perked up at the mention of vanilla coke. Axel noticed and laughed at my reaction as he pulled out a can of the aforementioned drink. I popped it open and took a drink, sighing with contentment when I swallowed. Roxas laughed lightly, but asked for a Pepsi. Axel tossed him one and pulled one out for himself, and they drank theirs. We chatted for a while about the past school week, making jokes and comments about some of the teachers, but soon enough, it was dark out, already 8 at night.

"How about some pizza for dinner, guys?" Axel offered. "I'll order in, and we'll eat that while watching a movie."

"Sounds good to me," Roxas agreed, and I nodded. I noticed a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks, barely noticeable, even to me. I knew he was both nervous and excited about having some alone time with Axel, away from our friends. I decided that I would give them some quiet time, just the two of them, before eating. I would just give the excuse that I needed to hunt instead of having pizza. Axel nodded, and went into the living room to call in the order after asking what Roxas and I wanted, and my friend told the redhead to just order pepperoni. I winked at Roxas, and he seemed to understand what I was going to do.

"Thank you," he murmured to me quietly. We waited for Axel to return, and then I gave my excuse.

"Hey, sorry to sort of ditch, but I'm actually gonna go hunt while you guys eat and watch the movie," I told them. "I'm feeling the urge to hunt, and I haven't been hunting in a while, so I'm going to go tonight. Don't worry; I'll be back in a couple of hours." Axel cast me a look that seemed almost…grateful? I wasn't quite certain.

"No problem," he told me. "I'll leave open the window in the living room so you can get back in later."

"Great, thanks," I told him, and I called a brief farewell before I left to the forest through the window to hunt.

I went out and made my way through, silently weaving through the trees and catching various scents. I was really craving rabbit, so I listened for the sounds of rabbits trying to find cover for the night from any and all nocturnal predators. I also sniffed carefully for the scent of my prey of choice, and after several minutes, I caught wind of one. I swiftly began to stalk after my prey, but right when it came into my line of sight, I accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it and alerting the rabbit to my presence. It bolted, running quickly through the forest and trying to desperately get away from me. I dashed after it, but didn't use my maximum speed until it tried to dive into a hole. I snagged its fluffy tail with my claws and dragged it out, quickly killing it. I scrambled up a tree to eat my catch, and ate in peace. I sighed with content once my belly was full, and curled up to wait out the remaining time until I had to head back to Axel's house.

X*X*X*X

It had been two hours since I had left, so I started trotting back through the forest, tracing my scent trail back to Axel's house. Upon arriving, I slowed down and silently crept to the window, where light from the TV was emanating. I listened from underneath the windowsill, and heard small gasps and breathy moans from both Roxas and Axel, so I knew they were making out. I smiled to myself, knowing Axel and Roxas must have confessed to each other.

As I slipped away from the window and slowly walked to the door, I thought about how Roxas had accepted the possibility of Axel being a demon. He was okay with it now, but still wanted to know for certain. His love for Axel hadn't changed since accepting that possibility, which was very good. I was just nervous about Axel accepting the truth about Roxas being an angel. I hoped that Axel's love for Roxas wouldn't change, even if he found out they were natural enemies.

I knocked on the door when I reached it, and heard a small whimper of protest, which sounded like Roxas. I snickered until Axel opened the door, and then I immediately sobered up. I stayed stone-faced until Axel had shut the door behind me, and then I started laughing again. I couldn't help it; the look on Axel's face was priceless! His face was slightly flushed, lips a bit swollen from kissing for so long, and there was a sense of embarrassment surrounding him. I walked into the living room, still laughing, and approached Roxas.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked teasingly, and he blushed crimson. "Don't worry; I don't care. As long as you're happy, right?" He nodded, still blushing. "Look, I'm just happy that you're finally together." I looked back and forth between them. "Wait, you _are_ together, right?"

"Yeah, I finally confessed my feelings to him, and he returns them," Axel answered. "So yeah, we're dating." I chuckled lightly and hugged Roxas, happy for my partner and best friend that he finally had someone special like that in his life. Suddenly, Axel appeared very nervous and anxious, like he was internally panicking about something. I cocked my head slightly sideways, making myself look confused. I had a feeling he was about to share his demon secret with us, but we would find out here shortly.

"What's up, Axel?" I asked, making myself seem confused. Roxas and I glanced at each other, and then looked at Axel as he began to speak.

"I…have something to share with you…but I don't know how to do it…" he mumbled, looking almost terrified. He was probably feeling that way because he didn't know how Roxas and I would accept his secret. Roxas gestured kindly for Axel to continue, but when he didn't, the blonde got up and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, showing him that he loved him.

I nodded and smiled softly at Axel, too, letting him know it was okay to tell us his secret. He gulped nervously, carefully stepped away from Roxas without hurting his feelings, pulled his shirt off, closed his eyes, and turned around. Roxas stared in surprise at the leathery wings on the redhead's back, which matched his hair in color and looked similar to my own, only larger. He gently tugged down the back of his pants and boxers when he didn't hear anything from us, just enough to expose the slender red tail hidden in his pants at the base of his lower back. His tail slid out all the way from his jeans, and at the end was an arrow-like tip, a classic trait of a demon. He turned to look at us, seeming upset, but when he saw we were only surprised, not stunned, by his wings and tail, his jaw dropped.

"How come you're not scared of me? I'm a demon, after all…" he asked softly, still nervous. Now Roxas looked scared, and Axel watched him with a hurt expression. When my best friend saw that, he quickly tried to stop Axel's feelings from being hurt.

"Axel, it's not that I'm scared of you, I promise!" the blonde told him quickly. "It's just that…I have something to show you, too…" Axel's expression suddenly shifted from hurt to curious in an instant, and Roxas sighed heavily. He had tears forming in his eyes as he turned around, his back to Axel, and slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing his white, feathered angel wings. I watched from my spot on the couch as Roxas stared at me, terrified of Axel's reaction. Axel gasped quietly, and Roxas almost burst into tears.

My best friend began shaking with quiet sobs, thinking that Axel was disgusted with the fact that he had fallen for an angel. From where I was, though, I could see Axel had gasped because of Roxas's beauty, not the fact that he had fallen for an angel. His expression was one of awe, not horror or disgust. Axel suddenly realized Roxas was shaking from his quiet sobs, and darted over to him faster than I had ever seen him move. He obviously wasn't concerned about himself anymore; he was more worried about Roxas, which made me happy. Axel held Roxas tightly to him, murmuring in his ear comfortingly, and I listened in to what he was saying.

"Roxas, I don't hate you, I promise," he murmured soothingly. "I'm just surprised I was right about my thoughts, that's all. I wasn't sure because you hid it so well, but I'm honestly happy that you are an angel." Roxas froze at that moment, opening tear-filled sapphire eyes to stare at Axel in shock.

"Really?" the blonde breathed, still shaking slightly. Axel nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips, reassuring Roxas of his words. When they broke apart, Roxas asked softly, "Why are you happy I'm an angel?"

"Because I couldn't see you as a demon, and you're amazing, wonderful, and beautiful as an angel," Axel answered honestly. "I love you just the way you are, as sappy as that sounds." Roxas chuckled weakly through his slight shaking, and turned just enough to be able to hug his boyfriend back. They hugged each other for a moment, and then looked at me.

"Night, might as well tell him about yourself," Roxas pointed out. I shrugged, but nodded.

"Axel, I wasn't lying when I said I'm Roxas's best friend, but I'm not just his best friend," I began. "I'm his partner is heaven, and a dragon that controls all elements, and can breathe some of them, not just fire. I'm the only dragon in heaven, actually. I don't have much else to add, besides the fact that Roxas and I can communicate telepathically." Axel took it all in, and then spoke.

"So, you're the legendary Night I've heard of, but never seen or known what you look like for reference?" he asked, an amused look on his face. He led Roxas over to the couch and the pair sat down next to me, Roxas curling up in Axel's lap. They cuddled together as I watched on fondly.

"Yeah, I'm the one and only," I told him, but decided to switch topics. "So, how about you two get to know the other more as far as angels and demons go? Like ask each other what weapons you each use, what elements you control, etc."

They nodded and began asking each other the very questions I suggested, and Roxas and I ended up finding out that Axel could control fire, and uses the spiked circle-like weapons known as chakrams, while Axel discovered that Roxas controls light and wields Oblivion and Oathkeeper, the Keyblades. Axel also found that I didn't wield any hand-held weapons; I just used my claws and fangs. They talked, finding out little random tidbits about each other they never would have guessed had they not shared their secrets. Suddenly, I thought of something.

"Hey, why don't we fly out in the forest?" I suggested to the pair that were avidly talking about something I couldn't quite follow. They stopped talking and stared at me, as though the thought hadn't even crossed their minds. Roxas ended up speaking first.

"Are you sure, Night? Won't we get in trouble?" he asked. I chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I'm sure, and no, we won't get caught," I assured him. "As long as any other demons know we're flying together, not trying to fight, then we'll be fine. Riku, Sora, Cloud, and Leon all know about how close you two are, so this won't surprise them too much. After all, they promised to keep Sephiroth from knowing about your guys' relationship, so we'll be fine if they see us. Are there any other demons here with you, Axel?"

"Yeah, there's Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene," he told us. "Demyx and Zexion will be fine with it, but Larxene is another story. If she sees us flying, she'll bust us out to Reno, my father, for sure. He's the leader of hell, and he could easily drag me back there if he finds out, and maybe even start a war with Sephiroth."

"Well, we'll make sure to keep her out of the loop," Roxas said firmly. "As far as she knows, we don't know what the other is; we're only dating as a demon and a human to her."

"Good idea," I agreed. "Now, how about that flying trip?" They grinned and nodded, Roxas a bit more eagerly than Axel, and we ran out to the forest. Roxas dashed to the forest with his heightened speed, Axel keeping up easily with his own enhanced speed. I laughed with exhilaration as we reached the forest, and I jumped, snapping my wings open wide and flapping, quickly gaining altitude. Roxas and Axel quickly followed my example, jumping and opening their wings wide enough to catch some air, but closed enough to ensure they wouldn't hit the trees. They laughed with pure joy and exhilaration as we went higher, going up above the trees. We flew like this for about an hour and a half, and then landed at the edge of the forest where we had taken off from, and then ran back to Axel's house.

Upon arriving at the house, we went inside, and Roxas and Axel went to Axel's room. I followed, but at a slight distance, and when I reached the room, I decided to allow them some private time and would sleep in the living room. The pair of them had started making out by the time I had peeked into the bedroom, and I wanted them to be able to have some alone time instead of having me sit there while they tried to get intimate. I curled up in the throw blanket on the couch and soon fell asleep, a small smile on my face at the thought of my best friend and partner finally finding his true love.

A/N: Awwww, how sweet! They finally revealed their true selves to each other, and they both accepted it! I hope you liked this chapter, I'll start working on chapter 5 as soon as I can! Also, thank you to all of the reviews I've gotten, they make me feel really good! I'm really glad you all seem to like the story so far! As always, read and review, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All right, here's the next chappie! Didn't expect it would be up so soon, did you? Well, here it is, chapter 5! Also, you get a little action here, too! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Night.

Angel, Demon, & Dragon

Chapter 5

I woke in the early morning, before the sun was even up, to a strange sound. It sounded like hissing, but also like words at the same time. I opened my eyes to see a shadow of a figure outside the window, trying to get in. I soon realized that the hissing was the figure swearing in frustration as it tried to break in. I slowly got up, sliding out from the throw blanket and making my way to the window. I allowed myself to blend in with the shadows as I got close enough to the closed and locked window to see who was trying to break in.

Getting closer, I realized the figure belonged to Larxene. There was no mistaking those antennae-like bangs. I bared my teeth angrily. How _dare_ she try to break in! She must have somehow seen us flying earlier in the night and decided to find out if Roxas really was an angel. Well, that wasn't going to happen, not on my watch. I darted to Axel's bedroom and quickly woke my friends. I felt bad doing it, seeing as they looked so happy and comfortable in the bed together, but I needed to alert them of Larxene.

"Guys," I hissed at them harshly. They jumped slightly, startled by my harsh tone. When they looked at me, I continued. "Larxene's outside the window in the living room, trying to break in. You need to put on your shirts and help me get her out of here!" That woke them up fully. Axel swiftly got out of the bed, throwing on an old t-shirt after folding his wings tightly to his back. Roxas copied his actions, and I tucked in the loose feathers that poked out from his shirt, hiding them from view. Axel was quick to run out of the room, growling under his breath about 'nosy bitches that can't mind their own business.' When we reached the living room, Larxene was just about to unlock the window. Axel, instead of heading to the window, stormed out the front door and over to her. I jumped onto the windowsill right as Axel approached her, fury all over his face.

"LARXENE!" he yelled at her. She screamed in terror and almost bolted, but when she caught sight of me, she stayed right where she was, trying to be brave. Axel grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her into the house as she struggled to get away. Once the door was shut behind them and locked, he shoved her to the ground, where she looked up at him, tears budding in the corners of her eyes. Axel glared at her, livid that she would try to break in. "Why were you trying to break in to my house?" he demanded of her. She remained silent, but when I growled, baring my fangs slightly, she spoke up.

"I saw you and that Roxas kid with his dragon flying late last night," she snapped at him, and I snarled. Axel's eyes narrowed to slits.

"And how could he possibly fly when he has no wings?" he growled at her. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I swear I saw the three of you! There's no one else it could possibly be!" she shrieked. "I recognize that red hair of yours, Axel, and same goes for your little friends! I know he's an angel, because I've never seen him in hell!" I slammed my jaws shut like a steel trap about an inch from her face, snarling fiercely, my tail lashing about behind me. I flared my wings to make myself seem a bit bigger, and she flinched back.

"You know what? I don't like your attitude," I hissed in her face. She cowered before me, terrified. My white fangs glinted in the faint moonlight as she stared at them, and I gave a malicious grin, revealing the rest of my teeth. I glanced at Axel nearby, and his posture looked like he was ready to attack. I stepped back, allowing the redhead to do with her what he wanted. Axel took his shirt off, revealing his wings, and he held out his hands a bit from his sides. Two flames appeared in them, one in each hand, and then his chakrams appeared. The spiked wheel-like weapons glinted dangerously in the moonlight that was coming in through the window, and Axel growled at her furiously.

"What are you doing, Axel?" she screeched at him. I glanced at the bedroom, and saw that Roxas was watching silently from the doorway, glaring at Larxene. "Axel, you do realize that no matter what, you'll be punished, right? If you let me live, I'm reporting to Reno, and if you kill me, he'll still find out eventually, and you'll be punished for killing me, too."

"SHUT UP!" the redhead bellowed at her, and she shrank back with a whimper. I noticed small flames flickering around the chakrams, and they seemed to be reacting to Axel's rage. The angrier he got, the brighter the flames seemed to get. I placed a hand on Axel's arm, trying to calm him, but when I did, Larxene took the opportunity to vanish in a flash of lightning.

"SHIT!" I yelped loudly. I looked about, bewildered. "Where the fuck did the bitch go?"

"She's gone to report to Reno!" Axel snapped at me. "Why didn't you let me kill her?"

"Because it would have been a double punishment, and in heaven, that means death!" I growled back. "The last thing Roxas would want is for you to die, Axel! At least we could break you free if you were imprisoned, but we can't bring you back from the dead!" Axel fell silent at that, looking torn. Roxas dashed over to him, hugging him tightly.

"He's right, you know," the blonde mumbled into the redhead's chest. "I can't lose you. I love you too much for that." Axel hugged Roxas back, looking almost like he was going to cry.

"I love you too much to be away from you, though, Roxas," Axel breathed into his boyfriend's hair. "If I had just killed her, then we could have at least been together longer before I got in trouble." Suddenly, I felt a feeling of horror and dread wash over me, and the sensation of Sephiroth calling to us mentally passed through me, too.

"Roxas," I choked out, and I saw he was stiff, too. "I think Larxene reported about us to Sephiroth, not Reno." Axel gasped in horror.

"She must be trying to start a war!" the redhead cried out.

"Axel, listen to me," Roxas said firmly, and Axel focused on him. "We need to go to Sephiroth, but I need you to tell Riku, Sora, Cloud, and Leon about this, as well as Demyx and Zexion. They should be able to help you free us. Just be brave, and listen to our angel friends, no matter what. They know what to do. Trust me." Axel's eyes started to fill with tears, and he kissed Roxas one last time before we had to go back to heaven.

When we arrived, Sephiroth was waiting for us, a livid expression on his face. I tensed, ready to fight back for all I was worth, and I knew Roxas was, too. I noticed Sephiroth's second-in-command, Xemnas, standing nearby, and I knew we were in for a major punishment. I bristled, my whole being filling with rage. Sephiroth began to approach, and Roxas tensed as well.

"Well, well, well," our leader said, fury an obvious undertone in his voice. "My best warriors, whom I instructed not to fall in love, broke my most important rule. Roxas, I'm disappointed in you." When we didn't respond, he continued. "And Night, you should have reported this when you knew. Instead, I find out from a demon that one of my best warriors has fallen in love with a demon. And not just any demon, no; it just _had_ to be Reno's own son! Do you realize how serious this is?" His voice had risen by this time, and now he was shouting at us. Roxas was shaking with anger, and we glared heavily at our horrid leader.

"It's only a problem if no one accepts that we love each other," Roxas snapped, his voice low and deadly. "And you're obviously one of those who can't accept us."

"How _dare_ you talk back?" Sephiroth shrieked, and he whipped out his long sword, darting at us with his one wing flared. Roxas ripped his shirt off and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and swiftly dodged Sephiroth's attack.

Xemnas began to approach from the side, so I lunged at him, snarling. I smashed into him with the force of a cannonball, and the blow sent us tumbling further down the hallway. I leapt back, bristling and snarling as the silver haired man got up, his red, laser-like blades in his hands. He flew forward, ready to strike, and I flashed to the side in a split-second, dodging. When he passed me, I launched myself at him again, putting my full body weight into the launch. I dug my claws into his side when I crashed into him, and he cried out in pain. In retaliation, he swung one of his blades around, striking me hard in my back. My armor prevented his blade from cutting into me, but it still hurt like hell. I yelped loudly in pain, and Xemnas knocked me back. I slid to the wall, and then struggled to my feet, my back muscles twitching.

Finally, when I did manage to get to my feet, I saw Xemnas getting closer to Roxas and Sephiroth's fight, where Roxas was still trying to fend off Sephiroth's blows from his sword. I sent a quick telepathic message to Roxas, thinking to him, _Cover your ears, NOW!_ He covered his ears as he leapt away from Sephiroth, and I let loose a powerful screech. The sound waves from it ripped apart some of the ground beneath the ones in my path, and both Sephiroth and Xemnas cried out in agony as it passed over them.

I fell over again, unable to move because that screech took the last of my energy from me. I growled in frustration as Roxas was forced to fight on his own against the pair of silver haired men. I struggled to remain conscious, but the struggle ended when Roxas was defeated. As I faded into unconsciousness, I felt Roxas's body and mine carried and dumped onto a hard surface, and then I sensed no more.

X*X*X*X

When I came to, I couldn't see anything. I tried to focus my vision, and once it was cleared up, I could see my surroundings. I was in the dungeon, where the walls had iron embedded in them. I sighed heavily, knowing I couldn't break out of iron. Suddenly, I heard some whimpering near me in the corner, and I looked to see Roxas waking up. I slowly approached him, whispering to him as I did.

"Roxas? Roxas, it's Night," I whispered. His head snapped up, and he threw his arms around me, crying. I soothingly stroked my tail in between his wings, remaining silent. I didn't know what to say in this situation. There wasn't much to say at all. I had a feeling this wasn't our only punishment. I looked Roxas over, my sharp vision piercing even through the darkness of the dungeon. I saw multiple bruises and cuts on his body, and I hugged him back, feeling awful for him. I knew it was Xemnas and Sephiroth that did this, and boy, were those bastards gonna pay. Eventually, Roxas calmed down, but I continued to stroke between his wings. I remained sitting there, waiting for him to wake up and hopefully we could talk about our plan of action. Until then, I would just have to wait.

X*X*X*X

BANG!

I jumped slightly, startled awake by a sudden bang from the doorway. Roxas stirred from my lap, and I hissed in warning as a glow from a torch came closer. Roxas scooted to the back, in the corner, and I followed him, backing away from the iron door slowly. When the light got close enough, I let out a barking snarl, and the owner of the torch jumped. After they recovered, we heard a familiar voice.

"Roxas? Night?" Axel! Roxas scrambled to his feet and ran to Axel as he came into view. The blonde tackled his boyfriend into a tight hug, sobbing. Axel's torch dropped and I dove, catching it before it hit the floor and went out. I got back to my feet and stared at Axel in shock. I couldn't believe he had come to save us! He couldn't be alone, though. And I was right; when I looked at the doorway, Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Demyx, and Zexion were watching us.

"How did you get past Xemnas and Sephiroth?" I asked them. Zexion's leathery, slate-colored wings flared slightly, and I saw a thin sheen of blood on one. Demyx's ocean-blue wings and tail twitched anxiously, and Leon's eyes were shifting about nervously.

"Now's not the time to talk," Cloud told me firmly. "Right now, we need to get out of here and go to hell to find Reno."

"I don't see how Reno will help us, but I'll ask once we're safe and away from here," I said. With that, Axel scooped Roxas into his arms when he noticed how injured his blonde was, and we ran out of the dungeon. As soon as we got outside, Riku teleported us to his and Sora's home in the human world. We were in their bedroom, and Axel placed Roxas on the bed. Cloud and I heightened our senses to detect anything out of the ordinary once it was quiet. Upon detecting nothing, we nodded to Zexion, who placed an invisible barrier around the property. The barrier would keep anyone and anything from getting in or out, teleporting or not. I fixed everyone besides Roxas with a hard look.

"Explain what's going on," I growled.

"What about Roxas?" Axel demanded in a panicked tone.

"I'll heal him," I said. "I just need a place to grow the herbs I'll need to patch him up. I have the bandages, but I need to clean his wounds first."

"Here," Sora told me softly, and he handed me a planter for flowers and stuff that had some dry soil in it. I used some of my water magic to moisten it, and then went to work, growing herbs in the planter and picking off what I needed. When I had grown and picked everything I needed, I carefully burned the herbs with my fire breath so they wouldn't die slowly.

I set to work, chewing up the herbs and making various pastes out of them and applying them to Roxas's cuts and gashes, and using my ice breath to very carefully soothe the aches from his bruises. Once I had cleaned and treated all of his wounds, I looked around for my pack. I had seen Demyx holding it earlier, so I asked him for it. He nodded and handed it to me, and I fished out my special healing ointment and bandages to cover all of his wounds. I rubbed small amounts of the ointment on all of the cuts, and then I wrapped the larger cuts and gashes with the bandages.

Tying the last knot on the last bandage, I stepped back and looked over my work. Everything looked good, the cuts and gashes would just have to heal with the ointment overnight. The healing ointment sped up the healing process, and it would just happen during the night, which was good. By morning, they would be either be scars or gone completely, depending on the severity of each wound. As for the bruises, they would have to heal on their own.

"Well?" Axel asked when I finished looking over the injuries. I looked at him.

"He'll be okay by morning," I announced, and everyone seemed to have been holding their breath because a collective sigh sounded from everyone in the room. "He just needs to sleep it off. The ointment I applied to his wounds will heal the cuts and gashes overnight. As for the bruises, those will have to heal on their own. I can only soothe the pain, but not much else." Axel approached me and embraced me gratefully.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, and I nodded.

"It was nothing," I told him nonchalantly. He released me, and I walked into the living room, making myself comfortable on the rug by the sofa. Everyone else began to settle themselves on the furniture, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion taking the sofa, Riku taking the armchair with Sora in his lap, and Cloud and Leon sitting on the loveseat. I set a firm expression on my face and said, "Explain what's going on. Why do we need to see Reno?"

A/N: Cliffhanger! How'd I do on the fight scene? I know it's a bit short, but I hope it's good! I think this is my first cliffhanger I've ever done, so I hope it doesn't piss off too many people! R&R, peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 6, the continuation from the cliffy! Also, thanks to **bitterbeauty813**, **kairi8912**, and **Number ** for your reviews and for being so faithful! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Seriously, though, I can't update all the time, and so even if I finish writing a chapter this weekend, I won't be able to post until Monday because of some complications with my parents. Basically, I can't access on my laptop, nor can I access DA, so I have to post at the public computers at school. Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Night.

Angel, Demon, & Dragon

Chapter 6

"Explain what's going on. Why do we need to see Reno?"

Cloud spoke first. "We need to find Reno because he's the only one that can stop Sephiroth."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did Roxas try to strike any blows against Sephiroth?" Leon asked back.

"Yeah, he did, but it was like Sephiroth was unaffected," I answered, confused.

"Well, Reno is the only one that can strike successful blows against Sephiroth," Riku explained. "Roxas could only deal damage if Reno is nearby or helping in the fight."

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"Because Reno and Sephiroth are opposites," Zexion told me. "Reno is the leader of hell, and Sephiroth the leader of heaven. If they fight, then they are capable of killing each other. If an angel were to fight Sephiroth alone, or a demon against Reno alone, then no damage could be dealt. That's why Roxas couldn't harm Sephiroth earlier."

"So how do we see Reno?" I pressed.

"We need to go to hell and speak with him there," Axel replied. "We'll go there via a portal, and then go to his chambers. He should be there, seeing as he doesn't do much these days."

"Then we'll wait until Roxas wakes up, and then leave once everything is explained to him," I concluded. The others nodded, and we began our wait for Roxas to wake. I left to go upstairs to be with Roxas, but halfway up the steps, I paused and called for Axel to come with me. He cast me a curious glance when he joined me, but I remained silent. It was once we were in the room with the door shut that I spoke.

"Axel, I want you up here for when Roxas wakes up because I think he's more easily comforted by you now than he is me," I told him, and the demon's emerald eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he said in disbelief. "I always thought that you were the perfect friend for him, seeing as you two are so close."

"Well, when I saw how he reacted when you came into the dungeon earlier, I knew that he needs you more than he needs me," I admitted. "He still needs me, but not as much as he needs you in his life." Axel stared at me, stunned. "I just wanted to tell you that while we're up here alone," I told him. He nodded in understanding, and we fell silent, waiting patiently for Roxas to wake.

X*X*X*X

Dawn came, the early morning rays barely filtering through the closed blinds in the window. I raised my head when I heard slight shuffling nearby, and noticed Roxas was beginning to stir. I quickly got to my feet and darted over to Axel, who had fallen asleep in the desk chair at the end of the bed, and gently shook him awake. He jerked slightly, startled, and I said quietly, "Roxas is waking up."

The redhead quickly got to his feet, wide awake now, and made his way to the bed. He carefully sat next to his lover, while I perched on the footboard, watching. Roxas whimpered in his sleep, reaching out for something while on his side, and Axel carefully placed himself in Roxas's reach. When the blonde felt Axel in his arms, he immediately relaxed, and a satisfied sigh came from him. He slowly opened his eyes, his sapphire orbs clearly unfocused. After a few seconds passed, his vision cleared, and he was staring into Axel's emerald gaze. He blushed deeply when he realized they were both shirtless, and I chuckled quietly. Roxas's head snapped up to look at me, his expression one of surprise.

"It's okay, Roxas," I assured my best friend. "You're safe. We're all at Riku and Sora's home in Twilight Town, and Zexion put up a barrier around the house, so we're safe." He visibly relaxed at that, and then seemed to want to ask something, but was holding back. "What's wrong?" I asked. After a moment's hesitation, the blonde asked his question.

"Who all saved us?" he asked quietly. Axel answered this time.

"Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Demyx, Zexion, and I rescued you from the dungeon," the redhead told him softly. Roxas looked at him again, and then buried his head into Axel's chest. We could both hear his muffled sobs as he cried into his boyfriend's chest, and I slowly made my way over to him to comfort my friend. As I stroked with my tail between his wings, Axel had his arms wrapped tightly around his blonde's waist, right above his hips. Roxas mumbled something that was muffled by Axel's chest. "What was that?" Axel asked him gently. Roxas pulled away from the demon's chest a bit.

"I said, 'I love you and I missed you so much. I don't want to be apart from you ever again,'" the angel repeated, and tears started to flow from his eyes again, but he smiled through them nonetheless. Axel buried his face in Roxas's hair when he finished speaking and kissed his blonde angel on the top of his head. I smiled softly, knowing Roxas was truly happy with Axel. After a few minutes of silence with my friends cuddling together on the bed, I cleared my throat, gaining their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but we have something important to do," I said. Axel and I quickly explained when Roxas gave us each a puzzled look. Upon finishing, he sat up, pulling Axel up with him.

"Then we need to get moving," he said firmly. Roxas hopped out of bed and began to head downstairs, Axel following. I trotted after them, and we met up with the others downstairs in the living room, who had all woken up shortly before we came down.

We all prepared to leave, lining up by the front door. Right as we launched ourselves into the air, Zexion dropped the barrier, and we flew away in the early morning light. Riku's pale silver wings glittered like my armor, Sora's chocolate brown wings moving in sync with his mate's as we flew. Demyx and Zexion seemed to struggle a bit, and Axel informed me it was because they weren't used to thermals like he was. Cloud's golden wings flapped in opposite sync with Leon's dark brown while Roxas glided through the air effortlessly with his pure white wings. We followed Axel to the portal, which we were informed was in the forest. I faintly remembered how Roxas and I had arrived there when we first came to this world.

Arriving at the forest, we landed and ran our way through, Axel leading us to the portal. He dashed around the trees, the rest of us following him closely. Finally, Axel slowed to a stop, the rest of us following his example, and the redhead waved Zexion forward. The slate-haired demon stepped forward and used his magic to open the portal, which we all went through, and entered hell.

It was similar to heaven in its layout, but definitely had a darker atmosphere and look. Heaven was like a sunny, well-lit forest during the day, and was lit by the moon every night. There was a very large clearing for our homes, and a smaller, brighter clearing farther north for Sephiroth's chambers in the rocks. His chambers led into the series of caves on the side of the cliff that created the boundary around heaven. Basically, the forest in heaven was peaceful, unless Sephiroth was to declare war on hell, which I knew he was either going to or already had.

Hell, though, was a dark, gloomy, and foggy forest with little shreds of moonlight filtering through the branches. The fog covered the ground, making it impossible to see where exactly we stepped. I glanced around when I sensed several presences around us, and noticed many small, beady sets of eyes watching us from the darkness.

Everyone looked at Roxas and me when they realized how dark it was, and the two of us each held up a hand and murmured, _light_. The magic we used caused an orb of light to appear in the hands we held up, and I blew on mine, making it hover ahead of us and lighting the way.

"Why is it so dark here right now, Axel?" Cloud asked. "I've never seen hell this dark and foggy."

"It's probably a defense of Reno's to prevent Sephiroth from reaching him," Axel answered. No one spoke after that. We traveled through the fog, Roxas, Axel, and I at the head of the group so everyone could see. After about an hour or so of walking, we entered a relatively small and empty clearing. It was lit by the moon, and there were crystals that jutted out from the rocks at the opposite end from where we had emerged. The cliff face had a huge opening with jagged rocks that jutted out from around the mouth of the cave entrance. Axel pointed at the cave's mouth.

"That's where Reno's chambers are," he told us. Demyx and Zexion took Roxas and my place, and they flanked Axel as the rest of us trailed after them. We proceeded with caution through the tunnels, our footsteps echoing around us with each step we took. Eventually, a faint glow from torches appeared ahead of us, and we picked up the pace a bit. Right as we got to the main chamber, two demons appeared before us, blocking us off from seeing Reno. One had an eye patch, and his black and silver hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, his grey wings flared. The other was tall, like his companion, but had larger muscles. His black hair was styled into dreadlocks, and pulled back in a high ponytail. His black, leathery wings were spread wide. Both of their tails flicked nervously.

"Xigbar. Xaldin," Zexion said courteously. "We wish to speak with Reno." The first demon answered.

"As if you'll get to speak with Reno when you've got angels with you," he growled. Then he noticed me. "Well, if it isn't the smallest warrior heaven has!" he cackled. I arched my back and snapped open my wings to look bigger, hissing, and the demon stepped back a bit, looking nervous. "Xaldin, back me up here if he really attacks," he snapped at his companion.

I bared my teeth and growled, "Like I would attack you on your own grounds. You're pretty dense if you think I'd really do that."

"Calm down, Night," Roxas whispered to me. I relaxed, folding my wings against my back again and settling for glaring at the pair that was blocking the way.

"Why do you need to see Reno?" Xaldin asked Axel.

"We need to see him about Sephiroth," the redhead said impatiently. Both of the demon's eyes widened, and they let us past. We followed Axel to the throne at the end of the chamber, where a redhead that looked similar to Axel was sitting, only his hair was pulled into a long ponytail, and his eyes were blue, not green. He also had black, flame-shaped tattoos all over his chest and torso. He straightened up when he saw us.

"Axel? What's going on?" he demanded.

"Reno, there's a major situation going on," Axel told him. He was about to continue, but Reno cut him off.

"Yes, Larxene told me about her stupid decision," Reno said. "Are you all okay?"

"Yes, but…you're not mad about it? About me being in love with Roxas?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"I am upset, but not because you fell in love with an angel," Reno explained. "I'm upset because you didn't tell me yourself. I knew known of the demons here had caught your eye, Axel, so I knew it was only a matter of time before you saw a human or an angel that did. I'm just happy for you because you found someone that makes you feel complete." Everyone in the chamber was speechless. Finally, after a few moments, Reno continued. "I already killed Larxene for her actions. If she was going to report to anyone about you, she should have come to me first. Anyway, what's the current situation?"

We all told our part, explaining what had happened to Reno, and when we finished, he looked outraged.

"Why the fuck that bastard feels the urge to beat his best warriors for something that couldn't be helped is beyond me, but I'll definitely help you. If I have to, I'll kill the ass myself," he said, his voice low and deadly.

"Thank you, Reno," I told him gratefully. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"It's no problem," he assured us. "Now, we'll need to come up with a battle plan." So we did, and once the plan was decided, Reno had Xigbar and Xaldin lead us to rooms for the night, Roxas, Axel, and I sharing a room, but I let the blonde and redhead share the bed while I slept on the throw rug at the end of the bed. The next day would be a tough one, but we would be able to handle it. Tomorrow, come what may.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: All right, here's the next installment, and I'm sorry it's late! Will Roxas, Axel, Night, and their friends conquer over Sephiroth and Xemnas? Or will they fail? Well, instead of guessing, just read already! Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Night.

Angel, Demon, & Dragon

Chapter 7

The next morning came, and when it did, Riku and I teleported back to heaven to retrieve the angels' battle armor. Riku and I went because we were the only ones capable of becoming invisible in the shadows. We snuck into the armory, past the guards, named Saix and Marluxia, and stole the armor. We stuffed them all into my pack, seeing as it could hold numerous things, no matter the size. Once finished, we teleported back to hell to rejoin the others. Riku handed everyone their battle armor while I pulled out my bottle of armor polish from my pack. I rubbed it in with an old rag, polishing my armor so it wouldn't take damage too easily. Only a direct blow, not a small scratch or something, but a strong blow to my armor could deal me damage now.

Everyone prepared in silence, my angel friends slipping their armor on and allowing their wings to spread wide once it was on. The nice part about their armor was that it was lightweight so it wouldn't drag them down while trying to fly and fight. Reno and the other demons clad themselves in special armor as well, and I noticed it was quite similar to the angels'. I shrugged it off, knowing they would need it, too.

Once everyone was ready, Leon opened a portal to heaven, and we all entered, Reno going through first. I glanced at his hands before he went through, and noticed he didn't have a weapon in his grip. I thought to myself, _How is he going to fight Sephiroth? With his bare hands? Unless he's got something up his sleeve…_

The others followed after him, Roxas, Axel, and me going next, and then the rest followed in their appropriately coupled pairs. Each member of our group was holding their weapons, except for Demyx and Zexion. Demyx held his sitar with him, and Zexion his lexicon. Roxas held Oathkeeper and Oblivion at his sides, ready to switch between offense and defense. Axel spun his chakrams a bit in his hands, prepared to fight. Sora held Ultima Weapon in his hands, and Riku had Way to Dawn in his hands as well. Cloud had his large sword balanced on his shoulder, and Leon was doing the same with his Gunblade.

Sephiroth was waiting for us when we emerged in the clearing, his own set of fighters ready. Everyone except for Reno tensed upon the sight. The warriors weren't angels, they were ancient soldiers brought back from the dead by Sephiroth. There were hundreds of them, and I knew this would make things difficult. Sephiroth and Reno had a stare down, and the atmosphere was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Sephiroth spoke.

"So, it's come to this," he said, not sounding regretful in the slightest. The tip of my tail twitched in anticipation. "My best warriors have turned against me for the demons of hell. Why is this?"

"Because you were foolish enough to try to kill your greatest fighters for something that couldn't be prevented," Reno replied coolly. "I have no qualms about it, so I don't understand why you do."

"Because we're natural enemies, and angels and demons have never been together like that!" Sephiroth snapped at the redheaded leader. "Enough talk, now our actions will declare who is right!" Suddenly, the soldiers began to swarm us, and Reno spread his very large, leathery, dark red wings wide, and took off after Sephiroth, who had begun to walk away, flanked by Xemnas, Saix, and Marluxia.

Roxas and Axel immediately went back to back, slashing and hacking at the soldiers. I roared loudly, shaking the ground with the force of it, and released a stream of silver fire from my jaws, burning about a few dozen of the soldiers into nothing. Cloud and Leon were back to back as well, Sora and Riku were using a combination of defensive and offensive moves, and Demyx and Zexion were covering the other. Demyx was fending off soldiers from Zexion as the slate-haired demon read off spells from his lexicon.

After a while, we all took to the air, and I charged up my light magic. Roxas caught on to what I was doing, and he raced over to me, copying my actions. We finished charging, and then smashed our focus points into the ground. Roxas smashed his Keyblades into the ground, and I smashed my claws into the ground. The resulting explosion caused a few hundred of the soldiers to die (again), and we struggled back to our feet, panting. Axel rushed over, and I used some of my light magic to heal the pair of us. We gave him reassuring nods, and then leapt back into the fray.

It felt like hours had passed when all the soldiers were gone. Zexion was shaking slightly, tired out from the excessive use of his magic. Demyx was trembling from the exertion of swinging his sitar around like a club, and he and Zexion leaned against each other for support.

Cloud and Leon were sitting on the ground, breathing hard as they bled from several cuts on their bodies. Roxas and Axel weren't bleeding, but did have a few small cuts and scratches on their arms and legs. Sora and Riku were trying to tend to their own wounds, which seemed a bit severe. I was okay, just worn out from fighting. I scrabbled over the rocks to Zexion to see if he was going to be okay enough to heal the others.

"Zexion, do you need some help healing the others?" I asked. He nodded weakly, and I used some of my healing magic to restore his stamina. Once I finished, he straightened up, helping Demyx to rest against a large rock. I used some of my healing magic on him, too, and his breathing starting to slow and even out. I assured Zexion he was asleep before running back to Roxas and Axel.

"Guys, we need to get to Reno, Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Saix, _now_," I growled urgently. They nodded, and with one last reassuring call from Zexion letting us know he would be okay to help the others, we took off into the forest, going after the others that had left at the beginning of the fight. We flew through the forest in silence with me leading the way and following the others' scent trail through the forest, all the way to Sephiroth's chambers.

It was a short flight, so we made it to Sephiroth's chamber in no time. We crept through the entrance, remaining silent as we made our way to the depths. Suddenly, a roar of agony sounded from deeper within, and the cave walls shook from the echo and force of it. Small rocks fell from the ceiling, clinking against our armor. Looking at each other, we continued on. Reaching the depths of Sephiroth's chamber, I stopped the two behind me, and we all took in the scene before us.

Reno had a large sword in his grip, and was trading blows with Sephiroth. Xemnas, Saix, and Marluxia were standing on the sidelines, watching, but seeming eager to join. I could literally see Saix twitching from anticipation from where we were. Xemnas's dark silver wings reflected the light from the torches that were lighting up the chamber, and Saix's light blue wings were fluffed up with anxiety. Marluxia's pale pink wings were completely still, as was the rest of his body, except for his breathing.

As we watched, Reno and Sephiroth flew at each other, striking repeatedly, and it looked like Reno was starting to gain some ground on his silver-haired opponent. Once he did, though, Xemnas began to creep up on Reno, circling around to sneak up behind him. I glared at that and started to bristle with rage. Before anyone could stop me, I charged at Xemnas, tackling him in the side and sending him flying into the rock wall. The resounding crash echoed throughout the chamber, and Sephiroth, Saix, Marluxia, and Reno looked in the direction of the smash.

Roxas and Axel took advantage and quickly began to strike at Saix and Marluxia. Roxas went after Saix and Axel after Marluxia. I smirked to myself as I patiently waited for Xemnas to come after me; Axel would have the advantage against Marluxia, seeing as there were lava pits around us, and Marluxia's control over nature wouldn't work here. Saix didn't have access to moonlight, so he was also at a disadvantage.

Saix raised his claymore high above his head, and then swung it down at Roxas. The blonde leapt back, snapping open his wings and crossing his Keyblades in front of him. When he was high enough, he shot forward, Keyblades still crossed in an "X" shape in front of him. His whole body glowed as he gained speed, and then smashed into Saix, creating an explosion. Roxas flew out from the smoke, flaring his white wings wide as he hovered above the collision site. When it cleared, Saix was down on one knee, cut up all over his top half, and he was leaning on his claymore for support. Saix glared heavily at my best friend, baring his fangs.

I switched my focus to Axel to see how he was faring against Marluxia, who was swinging his scythe at the redhead, trying to tire him out. Axel was swiftly fending off each blow with his chakrams, and then used a sneaky tactic I've hardly used: he faked out his pink-haired opponent by pretending to lunge forward, and when Marluxia raised his scythe to block, Axel leapt back and launched a fireball from his chakrams as soon as Marluxia lowered his weapon. Marluxia screamed in agony as the flames overcame him. Axel watched, his weapons raised in a precautionary defense, as Marluxia burned to death. Once the pink-haired angel was dead, I had to quickly return my focus to Xemnas, who had finally emerged from the rock wall where I had smashed him into.

Xemnas stalked out from the rubble, bruised and a bit battered, his glowing red blades out at his sides. I lowered myself slowly to the ground, ready to leap away or launch myself at him if need be. Xemnas quivered with rage as he approached, and when he was about 8 yards away, he stopped. We stared each other down, but then Xemnas vanished, and my silver eyes swiftly darted around as I scanned the entire chamber for the bastard.

Out of nowhere, he reappeared in front of me, his orange eyes blazing with his fury. Before I could dodge, though, he smashed his blade into my side, sending me flying. I recovered in midair before I hit the wall, but couldn't avoid the wall completely. Instead, I used the rocks as a launch pad, rocketing toward Xemnas. I pinned my wings flat against my back as I shot at him and extended my claws out in front of me. I angled my claws into a single, sharpened point, and then spun my body like a drill. As soon as I made contact with Xemnas's chest, I ripped right through his chest and out his back, killing him instantly.

I stopped spinning and stood up straight, looking myself over. I was covered in Xemnas's blood, but it was already dripping off. I conjured an orb of water in my hand and dropped it over my head, rinsing off what blood still remained on me. Shaking my body dry, I looked to Roxas, who was standing over Saix's now dead body, panting hard. Axel stood nearby, leaning against the rock wall and breathing heavily. I shook off my own exhaustion and trotted over to my partner. Axel joined us when I got there, and I began to look Roxas over.

"You okay?" I asked softly as he trembled slightly from overexerting himself. Roxas sank to his knees, still panting, and nodded once. Axel knelt beside his boyfriend, holding him close as he set down his chakrams. Roxas scooted closer to Axel, burying his face in the redhead's chest. I sighed and used some of my energy to restore my friends' health, and they stood up, feeling better. The pair thanked me, and we quickly refocused on Reno and Sephiroth's fight.

Reno was wearing down as Sephiroth continued to rush at him, delivering harsh blows with his long sword. Reno was blocking as quickly as he possibly could, and retaliated where he could, dealing damage to the silver-haired, one-winged angel. Sephiroth had numerous cuts on him, as did Reno, but the redheaded demon was starting to get worn down. I knew he needed help, but I could feel my legs starting to quiver from the effort of trying to remain standing, so I knew I couldn't do much. Roxas raised his Keyblades, and Axel loosely spun his chakrams, so I knew we had to help him, no matter how exhausted we were.

Roxas, Axel, and I glanced at each other, and we silently agreed on a combo that would finish off Sephiroth. Roxas and I launched ourselves into the air while Axel remained on the ground, and the pair of us charged up our light. Axel formed a fireball in his hands, and it began to grow larger, drawing out power from the lava pools around the chamber. Roxas and I focused our light into a point between us, and then we hovered down to be in front of Axel as his huge fireball finished forming.

As soon as we finished aiming at our target, Axel blasted the fireball into our light focal point, and it turned into a flaming, golden phoenix made of fire and light. The phoenix shot at Sephiroth and right before it hit him, he noticed and screamed in terror, for there was no escape. The next sound was an explosion. Smoke filled the entire chamber, and I drew closer to Roxas out of instinct, sensing where he was. The smoke slowly cleared from the area, and when it did, Roxas, Axel, and I looked to see Reno collapsed on the ground, unconscious. We didn't have long to wait until we collapsed from exhaustion, too.

X*X*X*X

When I came to, the first thing I knew was that we were no longer in Sephiroth's chamber. I could feel that I was laying on something soft, and there were voices speaking around me. Keeping my breathing even, I sniffed the air and knew I was safe. I could detect the individual scents of my friends, and I was able to pick out each of their voices from the mix of speech. I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as I did so, for bright light invaded my vision as soon as I opened them. My eyes shut quickly, trying to stop the light from flooding my vision.

"Turn off the light or something, jeez!" I growled, sitting up with my eyes still shut. I heard a click, and the brightness beyond my eyelids faded, so I opened my eyes again. Once I did, I saw Zexion and Demyx in front of me, Zexion rolling his one visible eye while Demyx gave me a sheepish grin. Demyx must have been the one who had the light in my eyes.

I looked around and saw the others, Cloud, Leon, Sora, and Riku sitting in various places in the room, and I realized we were in Roxas and my house in the human world. Everyone was here, except for—wait a minute! Where are Roxas and Axel? And where's Reno?

"Where are Roxas, Axel, and Reno?" I demanded, looking panicked. Cloud answered my question.

"Roxas and Axel are upstairs, sleeping in Roxas's bed, while Reno is resting in the spare bedroom," the older blonde told me. I sighed with relief, visibly relaxing.

"What happened after the explosion?" I asked.

"Well, we heard the explosion, and came running to find you," Sora began. "When we got there, you, Roxas, Axel, and Reno were all passed out, and severely injured."

"We got you back here to patch you all up, and now Roxas, Axel, and Reno are just trying to recover, just as you were," Leon finished. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna go check on Roxas and Axel," I told them, getting to my feet and heading towards the stairs. They each nodded in acknowledgement, and I quickly climbed the stairs, making my way to Roxas's room. I knocked quietly before entering, and carefully approached the bed. I hopped onto the foot board and perched there as I watched my friends sleep. They were sleeping peacefully, but I noticed the bandages on their arms and legs. The muscles in those spots twitched occasionally, showing their slight discomfort even as they slept.

Sighing, I silently jumped onto the floor and tip-toed to the closet, where I pulled out my emergency stash of pain-reducing herbs, and pulled out a couple of them. I heard a bit of whimpering, and I quickly whipped around, staring at my friends in worry. I relaxed, however, when I saw it was just Roxas trying to cuddle into Axel's side while sleeping. I felt bad having to wake them, but I wanted to relieve their pain with the herbs. I gently shook Roxas's shoulder, and he opened his eyes, revealing his sapphire orbs to me.

"Sorry to wake you," I whispered. "I just wanted to give you some herbs for your pain." The blonde nodded groggily as he began to sit up. I hopped onto his lap and handed him half of what I had grabbed, and he ate it, unfazed. I gently shook Axel's shoulder next, but he grunted something about needing more sleep. "I know, but I want to give you some herbs for your pain," I told him. Axel merely opened his emerald eyes, but groaned loudly as he sat up. I handed him the last of the herb, and he ate it, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"How do you stand that shit?" he grumbled. I laughed lightly in response.

"I know it tastes awful, but it does work," I agreed. "How are you both feeling?"

"Fucking fantastic," Axel said sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm good, just tired," Roxas answered. I nodded in approval.

"Good," I said, smiling softly. "I'm just glad this is all over."

"Really?" Axel asked. "How's Reno?"

"He's okay, according to the others. He's just resting in the spare bedroom," I informed them.

"Glad to hear it," the redhead sighed in relief. Roxas cuddled close into Axel's side again, and the redhead rested his chin on top of his blonde's head after kissing his forehead.

"So now what do we do?" Roxas asked quietly from his comfortable position.

"We all just make our own lives," I said wisely. "Nothing will ever be the same, but that doesn't mean we can't make good lives for ourselves. This is our new beginning."

A/N: Okay, I know that ended really abruptly, but I will write an epilogue, I promise! R&R, peeps!


	8. Epilogue

A/N: Here's the end! I finally finished another, and now I have to get cracking on my other stories, heheh. Sorry this is short, btw. I didn't know what all to write, so I just wrote what came to mind. I hope it's good! Thanks for being to faithful to me and my writing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Night.

Angel, Demon, & Dragon

Epilogue

*Eight Months Later*

Well, it had been eight months since we had successfully brought an end to the terrorizing reign of Sephiroth, and things were peaceful now. We all had moved on and led somewhat normal lives, the members of our group besides Cloud and Leon completing high school and graduating, and we went our separate ways after graduating.

Demyx and Zexion got a shot in the music industry, with Demyx writing and selling his music and Zexion as his manager. Cloud and Leon got a nice home in the city and opened a very successful nightclub that attracted a lot of people. Sora and Riku moved into a beautiful cabin out in the country, where they maintained a quiet lifestyle. As for Roxas, Axel, and me? Well…

"Okay, I understand that you love each other, but can you two keep your hands to yourselves for five freaking minutes?" I yelled at the pair before me. They quickly split from their make-out session, the both of them blushing furiously. I sighed heavily. "Guys, seriously. We're supposed to be leaving in five minutes, and neither of you are finished getting ready! In fact, you're reversing the process of getting ready!"

"Sorry, Night…" Roxas mumbled, and my gaze softened.

"Look, it's fine," I assured them. "We just need to hurry up and get going. Now finish getting ready so we can head out." They nodded and quickly pulled their white dress shirts back on, followed by their black jackets. Thankfully, they hadn't gotten to taking off each other's pants.

The reason my friends were dressed up so formally was because we were leaving to Sora and Riku's wedding. The pair had finally decided to make it official, and got engaged. All of our friends were invited, and it was just a quiet ceremony out by their home in the country. Today was their wedding day, and Roxas, Axel, and I had to hurry and drive there.

Fortunately, Roxas had gotten a license during the past eight months, and a nice, new car. I helped him pick out the silvery blue Honda Civic LX, and the fact that he loved it made it even better for him. We had to drive because, even though we could fly, my friends weren't allowed to ruin their shirts and jackets by cutting slits into them for their wings.

Even I had to wear something formal, and Sora had helped me with getting a custom white dress shirt and black jacket made for me. They fit perfectly, which I was pleasantly surprised by. I shrugged on my jacket and buttoned it up, and then rushed my friends to the door. Axel cackled evilly as he rushed to his car, the same Civic he had had when we first met him, and Roxas and I dashed to Roxas's car. We knew this was going to be a race with Axel, seeing as the redhead revved his engine loudly before peeling out of the dirt driveway.

Roxas and I exchanged two completely different looks before the blonde shot out after his boyfriend; Roxas was rolling his eyes and smiling to himself at Axel's antics, while I had a devilish grin on my face. I love a challenge, plain as that. When we passed Axel on the old country road, I laughed at his expression; the redheaded demon was shocked, mouth agape as he watched us pass him. We easily blocked him from passing us on the one-lane road all the way to Sora and Riku's home, so he was irritated when we arrived.

He pouted as we approached after we had each parked, and I stood back as Roxas whispered something in Axel's ear. When he finished, Axel immediately perked up and kissed Roxas lightly on the lips. I knew what Roxas had promised his boyfriend. He was promising sex later that night once we got home. As for who would top this time, I wasn't quite sure. Judging by the look on Axel's face, though, Roxas would probably be on top this time.

And I'm babbling. After the angel and demon had parted, we went to the house, fetching the soon-to-be-married couple's wedding present before going to the door. Sora answered, hugging Roxas tightly around his middle before shaking hands with Axel, and then greeted me in his typical bubbly fashion.

"You guys made it!" he chirped, then added, "And on time, too!"

"Well, if it hadn't been for me, they wouldn't have ever gotten here," I snickered, laughing loudly when I saw Roxas blush a deep crimson and Axel's face turn almost as red as his hair. Sora laughed with me, and then invited us inside.

"It's so good to see you guys," Sora said as we headed to the bedroom. He had been getting ready in there, and was just finishing up. Kairi, Naminé's partner when we had resided in heaven, was in there, impatiently waiting for Sora.

"Sora! You weren't ready yet when you took off for the door! What if it was Riku?" she snapped at him, her wine-red wings fluffing up a bit in agitation from under her strapless silvery blue dress. The dress, I realized, matched the color of Roxas's Civic.

"Riku's in the basement, getting his final touch-up done by Naminé, Kairi," Sora pointed out.

"Whatever, he could have snuck up to try and see you!" Kairi said indignantly, and dragged Sora back to the mirror, where a chair was set up and a large makeup bag sat beside it. Axel snickered at seeing the size of the bag.

"Jeez, Kairi, how much makeup do you need for Sora?" he cackled, but yelped and ducked when she threw a big can of hairspray at his head.

"It's not just for Sora! Do you have any idea how hot it is out back?" she huffed. "Most of it is for me and Naminé, dumbass!"

"All right, all right, jeez!" he yelled, trying to make her shut up. Roxas rolled his sapphire orbs, but smiled nonetheless. After a bit more bickering between the two redheads, Roxas dragged Axel out, the redhead yelling at her before the door shut, "This ain't over! Got it memorized?" We then made our way down to see how Riku was faring with Naminé. Axel pouted until we reached the spare bedroom, where Naminé was working on Riku. Once we opened the door, Axel stalked over to her.

"Naminé, your partner is being a total bitch again!" he announced as he got closer to her. Naminé rolled her blue eyes and flicked her blonde hair back, looking a little miffed.

"What do you expect me to do, Axel?" she asked rhetorically. "I can't control her; she's her own person." Axel just grumbled, looking a bit irritable until Roxas whispered something in his ear. He cheered up considerably after that. I knew Axel was topping tonight after all, then. About ten more minutes passed, and then Naminé finished her work on Riku. The silver-haired angel stood as he looked himself over, and then nodded to Naminé in approval.

"Thanks for doing this, Naminé," he told her gratefully.

"Nothin' to it," she said, waving a hand dismissively. Her pale blonde wings were neatly folded against her back, and her silvery blue strapless dress flowed perfectly along her body. I remember how Roxas had once been an object of her affections, but Roxas had politely declined, saying he wasn't interested. I remember cheering when that happened. There was a knock on the door, so I ran to answer it before Sora could. Axel quickly followed, and I soon knew why.

"Demyx, Zexion!" the redhead cried excitedly when I opened the door. Demyx stood there, a big slap-happy grin on his face, and was holding his sitar while Zexion stood next to him, looking completely bored.

"Axel!" Demyx shrieked, and nearly glomped his friend, but Zexion reacted quickly and held him back.

"You'll mess up your suit," the slate-haired demon said in a monotone voice. I chuckled softly from where I stood, and Zexion nodded to me in greeting.

"Heya Zex," I greeted, waving. Demyx pouted at his boyfriend when he was held back.

"But Zeeeexxyyyyyy! I haven't seen Axel in forever!" he whined. Zexion rolled his visible eye in retort, but didn't say anything.

"You'll have all the time in the world to catch up after the ceremony, Demyx," I pointed out. The sandy blonde brightened considerably at that, and skipped into the house. Zexion sighed, and I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "If anyone gives him too much sugar today, I'll shoot myself." Suddenly, there was another knock after I shut the door and we walked a bit away.

"What now?" Axel complained. I rolled my own eyes at that, but answered the door again anyway. This time it was our last pair of friends, Cloud and Leon. They smirked at me when I answered.

"Answering the door, huh? I never thought you'd get a job like that, Night," Leon teased, and I growled.

"Don't tempt me, Squall," I growled. "Not today. Especially not on your brother's wedding day." I never mentioned this before, huh? Leon is Sora's older brother, just as Cloud is Roxas's. Leon glared at me when I called him Squall, but didn't reply. Roxas called us over after a minute long stare-down, and I broke it off to join him.

"Hey there Roxas, long time no see," Cloud told his brother, ruffling his hair. Roxas quickly neatened it back up before hugging Cloud.

"Yeah, you're normally too busy these days running the club to come and visit," he replied. "You need to come out more often."

"Just as much as you need to come into the city more often," Cloud retorted.

"Fine, deal," Roxas grumbled. "Anyway, that's not why I called you guys over here. The ceremony's about to start, so we all need to head to the back." We nodded and left for the backyard. Riku was already there, waiting by the priest, when we arrived. Everyone took their places, and soon enough, Sora was led out by Leon, who was going to hand him off, seeing as none of us had parents that were still alive. Once Sora reached Riku, Leon took his place by Cloud, and the couple said their vows. The vows seemed to take forever, but eventually, they kissed, and then they were officially married.

Everyone applauded when they kissed, but Axel, being the pervert he is, yelled for more when they pulled apart. Roxas and I cuffed him over the head as a result, to which he pouted over until his blonde reminded him about tonight. Sora and Riku cut their cake, which Naminé and Kairi had made, and was a delicious sea-salt ice cream cake.

After we ate, everyone danced, and during that time, Demyx and I had a small dance-off. He was good, but I was much better. I beat him easily, not even breathing hard, when Demyx nearly collapsed from trying to keep up. Everyone laughed when I did a silly little victory dance, but I didn't care. We all had fun, up until the sun began to set, and then Sora and Riku left for their honeymoon. They were heading out to Destiny Islands, where they would spend a week and a half having some alone time away from everyone and everything. Roxas, Axel, and I were to watch over their place while they were gone. When the newly wedded pair left, everyone else began to leave as well, and Roxas and Axel drove back while I ran alongside their cars. I had taken off my dress clothes by this point, and was overjoyed to feel the wind rush past me as I ran.

Arriving home, I hung back while the blonde and redhead began to kiss on their way to the door. I knew where this was going, and I decided that I would sleep outside for once. I scaled the pear tree out back and curled up on wide branch, closing my eyes. As I drifted off to sleep, my last thoughts were, _And now everything is perfect._

A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed this, and even got a good laugh out of it. I tried to make it a bit humorous, which isn't always easy for me. Anyhoo, I'll continue with my other stories now, seeing as I don't have many more ideas for new stories. If anyone thinks of anything, though, let me know! Just PM me, k? R&R, one last time, peeps!


End file.
